Miracles
by hazelquill21
Summary: Sequel to 'Daddy's Little Girl' Piper and Leo face challenges in the road of life. PiperLeo centric, with Phoebe, Paige, and Prue. Please read and review. COMPLETED!
1. Super Mom

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. **

**Set two months after daddy's little girl. This intro chapter will be just a pick up from the last fic. Piper/Leo centered mainly, except Phoebe, Prue, and Paige will be in it more often than the first fic. Hope everyone will enjoy this fic, and now to the sequel!**

The house was filled with balloons, streamers, and banners that read ' Happy Birthday Laura'. A cake sat in the kitchen, specially made by the mother of the birthday girl.

Piper Wyatt was sitting in the kitchen adding the icing onto the cake with a baby monitor sitting next to her. A baby could be heard babbling from it, which made Piper smile. It was her two-month-old baby boy, Tyler, who was resting before his sister's fourth birthday party. Now at two months old, Tyler was still light eyed, as he had been born, with the sandy blonde hair his father, Leo Wyatt had. She heard footsteps walk into the room the baby monitor was in, and immediately Tyler started to giggle.

Leo must have walked into the room.

" Hey, Tyler." She heard Leo's voice say. " How's my boy doing?"

Tyler adored Leo, which was a good thing.

Piper smiled again, and went on with putting the colorful icing on the Hannah Montana cake. The party was a Hannah Montana party, because that was what Laura wanted it to be.

" Mommy!" Laura exclaimed, running into the room. " When is everyone going to get here?"

" Two hours." Piper said, looking at her daughter.

" How long is that?" she asked.

" Four Hannah Montana's." Piper said. " Why don't you watch that?"

" Could you help me?" she asked. " I can't reach the DVD player."

" I'm finishing your cake." Piper said. " But I am sure Daddy will be happy to help you."

Laura turned around, and walked out of the room.

Piper turned her attention back to the cake.

_All that needed to be done for the party now, is finishing this cake,_ _setting up the stereo, and running to the party supply store for blow up microphones." _She thought.

Laura walked into the nursery, and saw Leo bending over Tyler's crib and talking to him.

"Daddy." She said, as she walked in. " I need help with the DVD player. I want to watch Hannah Montana. Can you help me?"

Leo turned around, and saw his daughter. Today was a big day for him. Today was the first time he was going to celebrate his daughter's birthday with her as her father, not just a family friend.

" Of course I can, sweetheart." He said. She smiled.

Leo took his two-month-old son Tyler out of his crib, and walked with Laura to the living room down stairs. Tyler yawned, and nestled his head into Leo's chest, comfortably.

He followed Laura into the living room, and carefully used one of his hands to press the power button on the DVD player. The disk was probably in there already. The power switched on, as well as the power of the TV, and the main menu for Hannah Montana appeared. Laura grabbed the remote, and pressed play.

An episode started to play, and Laura plopped herself on the couch, so Leo walked out of the room.

He walked to the kitchen, to find Piper sitting at the table still working on Laura's birthday cake. He left her there a half an hour ago, and she was doing the same thing working on the cake.

" Hi, honey." He said. " Still working on the cake."

" I'm almost done." She said, not looking up. " I heard you up in the nursery. Tyler's got to sleep, or else he's going to be cranky."

" He's asleep." Leo said, observing the little boy, who had in fact fallen asleep in his arms.

She looked up. " That's adorable." She smiled. Tyler was nestled in Leo's arms, with his head buried into Leo's chest.

" You need me to do anything?" he asked.

" Hold him." Piper said. " He seems to be comfortable where he is."

" I'm gifted, what can I say?" Leo teased.

She laughed, and went back to the cake. She added a bit more icing, and it was done. She stood up, and walked over to Leo.

" I have to go to the store." She said. " We need blow up microphones."

He nodded.

" Bye, baby." She said, and kissed his chubby cheek softly, before grabbing her car keys and leaving.

Piper walked in the party supply, and pulled out her cell phone. She needed to call Phoebe to tell her to bring candles. She didn't have any, so Phoebe could do her a favor, and bring five of them.

The phone started to ring, after she dialed the number, and pushed 'send'

" Hello?" came Phoebe's voice on the other end.

" Hi, Phoebs." Piper said. " I need you to bring five candles to the party for me. I don't have any."

" No problem." Phoebe said. " The party is at three, right?"

" Yes, Phoebs, three." Piper said.

" Kay, bye." She said, and Piper hung up.

She didn't really have any time to chat, because the party was in two hours. She couldn't do everything, she knew, but at the same time she wanted to be Super Mom. According to Laura, she was. Tyler was also falling asleep for her, and everything. Super Mom seemed like a challenging title, but she would take it any day.

**A/N: okay, so there's the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you like it, so review, and tell me what you think, and if I should continue this. **


	2. Laura's birthday

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Piper walked through the door of her house, and immediately heard music playing.

Some times I work a scheme, but then it flips on me Doesn't turn out how I plan Get stuck in quick sand It was 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana. Laura's favorite. From the sound of it, it was an episode with the song. Piper walked into the living room where Laura was watching Hannah Montana. 

" Hi, sweetie." Piper said.

" Hi, mommy." Laura said, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

" Where's daddy?" Piper asked.

" He's in the kitchen." Laura said.

Piper nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

She walked in to see Leo, without Tyler.

" Where's the baby?" she asked.

" Sleeping." Leo said. " I put him down a few minutes ago."

" It's best he sleeps before the party." Piper said. " We don't want a cranky baby then, do we?"

Leo shook his head.

Piper hoped he wouldn't be cranky. Lately he had been a happy baby, so there was hope.

An hour later, everyone arrived. Piper's sisters were the first to arrive.

" Where's the birthday girl?" Paige called out as she and Phoebe entered the house.

" Right here." Laura cried, running into the room. She had changed into her birthday clothes, which was a baby blue dress, with black shoes.

" My, doesn't someone look pretty." Phoebe smiled.

" I do look pretty, don't I?" Laura giggled.

Prue laughed as she walked in the door with a birthday bag in her hand.

" Hi, Auntie Prue!" Laura exclaimed.

" How's the new four year old?" Prue said, with a smile.

Laura held up her blow up microphone.

" Hannah Montana!" she said. " I am excited."

" Did any of her friends get here yet?" Phoebe asked Piper.

Piper shook her head. " No." she said. " But they'll start coming soon."

" Well, where is my nephew?" Paige asked. " He deserves some attention, too."

" He's still napping." Piper said. As if on cue, Tyler started to babble through to the baby monitor. " And now he's awake, excuse me."

She walked away, and up the stairs to get the baby. She walked to the nursery, and went over to his crib. He looked up at her, and smiled with an infant smile.

" Hi, there baby." Piper said, and lifted him out of the crib gently. " Are you ready to come down to the party?" She cradled him in her arms, and walked down to the party. When she got down there, Laura's friend Kacey was standing at the door with her mother Gina.

" Hi there." Piper said, walking up to the group of people.

" Hello." Gina said. She looked at Laura.

"You look so pretty." She told her.

" Thank you." Laura said, and curtseyed.

" How cute." Gina smiled.

" I learned that in ballet class." Laura said.

" Well have a great time." Gina said. " I'll be back at five."

She left, and Laura and Kacey went to go play with the microphones, and listen to the music.

By three thirty, all five invited girls were there.

At four thirty, Piper brought out the cake, and they all sang happy birthday.

By the end of the party, Laura had received two baby dolls, a cute pink dress, and two Barbie dolls. Prue got Laura a Barbie trailer, Phoebe had gotten Laura Barbie dolls to match it, and Paige got Laura a unicorn doll. Laura loved unicorns even more than Barbie dolls as of late. Piper had gotten her a unicorn blanket, pillowcase, and canopy for her bed.

Piper put Tyler down at seven, and tucked Laura in at eight.

" Night, birthday girl." She whispered softly, as she turned out the lights.

" See you in the morning." Leo said, beside her.

Piper closed the door, and followed Leo to their bedroom.

" That went well today." He said, as he closed their door.

" Yeah." Piper agreed, as she began to change into her pajamas.

Leo went over to their dresser and took out pajama pants and a t-shirt.

" Laura had a lot of fun." He said, as he changed. " I think she really enjoyed it."

" She enjoyed the attention." Piper said, sitting on their bed. " Lately she's been jealous of the baby, the attention we give him."

" You think she feels left out?" Leo said.

Piper nodded.

" I have an idea." He said, after a moment of silence. " Tomorrow I'll bring her to the park. Just like before the baby was born."

" That's a good idea." Piper said. "You guys can go when Tyler is taking a nap."

Leo nodded. "We'll go then." He said, as he sat down next to her.

They both got under the covers at the same time.

" Night, honey." He said, and kissed her goodnight.

" Night." She said, and sunk into her pillow.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you think.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	3. Problems

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Two weeks had passed since Laura's birthday party. Piper and Leo were finally back to work, and to kick off being back at work, the restaurant was holding a charity benefit. It was going to be a dinner dance.

Piper was feeding the baby on the couch of the living room.

" Leo!" she called out.

" Yeah." Leo said, walking into the room.

" I need you to take Laura to her dance class." She said. " Please." She added.

For about a week now, they had been arguing. Piper thought Leo should be around more, instead of at the restaurant constantly. That was just the start, that wasn't her problem anymore. There was the stress of the benefit after diving right back into work. Thank god all that needed to be done was the shipment orders tomorrow, and everything would be done, or else she would have a nervous breakdown.

" Alright." He said, not wanting to start an argument.

" Oh, and there's a grocery list on the fringe. Could you go shopping for me while Laura's at dance?"

" Why do I get the feeling that you don't want me around?" he said, suspiciously.

" Leo, please." She said irritably. " I am feeding the baby, I can't go."

" Alright." He said. " Just, lets talk when I get back."

Piper sighed. She loved him, but she needed to have the house to herself and the baby to clear her head. He was around more now, to her request, but every married couple needs a break now and then.

Stress was on her nerves, not really him.

He took the list from the kitchen, and left.

Leo had just dropped Laura off at her dance class. He was now at the grocery store. One sole thing ran in his mind. He didn't know what was bothering his wife. He loved her so much, and all he wanted to do was make up and for her to be happy.

Piper loved Leo so much, and she wanted to talk to him, but stress was taking over. Everything was so time consuming, that she felt like they never had time for each other. Their fights were never because of each other; it would just be one small thing to set it off, like the stove malfunctioning, or the baby's rash.

Leo got home an hour later to find Piper unloading the dishwasher.

" Where's Laura?" she asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

" In her room." Leo told her. She had gone up as soon as they got home. " The baby sleeping?"

Piper nodded, as she closed the dishwasher.

" Want to talk?" he said.

Piper sighed, and sat down at the kitchen table.

" There's nothing to talk about." She said. The truth was, was that they did need to talk. About them, and the stresses making them argue.

" Come on, Piper." He said, impatiently, sitting next to her. " You need to tell me what is bothering you."

Just then, Tyler started to cry from upstairs.

Piper stood up, and left the room to take care of their son.

Leo tilted his head into his hands, and sighed. There was defiantly something else bothering her.

Piper was at the restaurant, the next day, figuring out placement of chairs, tables, and other things for that night's benefit. Leo was at home watching the kids. Phoebe was going to watch them that night, so that Piper and Leo could be at the restaurant.

" Where do you want this, Mrs. Wyatt?" a beefy deliveryman asked, coming in with three large boxes. It was the wine, beer, and mineral water.

" Over there." She said, pointing to the bar.

The man brought the boxes over to the bar.

Piper got him three and a half hours later. She got home to a quiet house, which made it even more wonderful to be home. She walked into the kitchen, and to the refrigerator. After she got a bottle of water, she looked at the calendar posted against the front of the refrigerator. The date circled in green was one week from that day. Inside the box read

' Our anniversary'. They were a week away from being married for a year, their first anniversary, and they didn't even have anything planned. Not that she knew of anyway.

She sighed, and turned around to face Leo.

" Thinking the same thing?" he asked.

She nodded. He crossed the room, and they sat down at the kitchen together.

" Ready to talk?" he asked.

" Where are the kids?" she asked.

" Napping." He told her.

" It's just…." She started. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't.

" It's what, sweetheart?" he said softly, caressing her face with his hand.

She looked into his eyes, and immediately felt comfort.

" Leo, it's not you." She said, as the forbidden tears welled up in her eyes.

" I just feel so overstressed, and I feel like the spark that was between us isn't there anymore. I just love you so much, that when we don't spend time as 'us' I feel sad, and stress doesn't help."

" Oh, honey." He whispered, and took her into his arms from her position next to him. " Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner?"

" Things got in the way." She said. A tear rolled down her cheek. " I love our kids, and you, and I feel like we don't get enough time together as 'Piper and Leo'"

He whipped away her tears, and kissed her.

Piper took his hands into hers, when they pulled apart, and hugged him once more.

" I love you honey." He said.

" I love you, too," she said

**A/N: review! **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	4. Truly, madly, deeply, do

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Piper and Leo walked into P4 hand-in hand. Tonight was their night out with each other. Prue and Phoebe were going to baby-sit them for the night, and also in a week when they went away to Florida for a whole week. Imagine that…a whole week to themselves.

Leo led Piper to their special table that they always sat at when they came here to eat, which they did often. They sat down, and Jennifer, one of Piper's waitresses, took their orders. The benefit seemed to be going quite good, actually. People all over were smiling and dancing on the makeshift dance floor. A paid DJ was at the center of the room playing music. Leo took Piper's hand from where he was across from her. Piper smiled, and looked into his eyes. That always lightened her mood, no matter what condition it was in.

" Want to dance, honey?" Leo suggested.

" Let's eat first." Piper said, with a smile. " Then we'll dance."

Leo nodded.

Their food came, and they ate. It was okay, but Leo would have liked it better if Piper cooked it. Of course he didn't mind that she didn't, because he'd rather she relieved some stress, by spending the night with just him and relaxing on her mind.

They finished their food, and the waitress Karen came and took away their plates. As soon as Karen was gone, Leo led Piper to the dance floor. As soon as they walked onto the dance floor, a slow song came on, replacing the techno one that had been on before that.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
truly, madly, deeply, do._

Leo wrapped his wife into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest gently.

The room dissolved around him as he swayed with her in the same place. She seemed less tense than she had in months. They needed this as a couple to be alone and be with each other.

_I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah_

As Leo wrapped Piper into his arms, Piper felt all her worries go away. The room around her wasn't there; it was just her and Leo. She leaned her head against his chest, and let him sway with her in the same place. There was no place she wanted to be at the moment, besides here in the arms of her husband. She hadn't had this feeling in a while. For a while she had been a wife, mother, and restaurant owner. Right now she was just her husband's wife. She loved being a restaurant owner, and even more than that being a mother. If she didn't want to be a mother she would have the joy of Laura and Tyler. That wasn't the case. Right now she just wanted to be with her husband, and she could be. 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me 

Piper lifted her head from Leo's chest, and looked into his eyes. She smiled, and looked into his eyes. Leo couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes were so beautiful, and he loved when she smiled. He loved when she was happy and showed it. He leaned down, and captured her lips with his own. She accepted the kiss, and deepened it.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you_

Leo caressed her cheek, not breaking the kiss. There was no reason to, or even want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her, closing the little gap between them.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Piper pulled away from Leo, and grinned.

" This isn't a dream is it?" she said.

Leo laughed. " No, it isn't, baby." He said. " This is real."

Piper laughed. " Good, cause I'd be upset if it was."

Leo grinned, and pulled her back to him.

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

No this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream; it was too perfect. Some would say that if something is perfect, it had to be a dream, but Leo thought that if it was a perfect as he felt right now, then there was no possible way it could be a dream.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do._

Piper pulled him back into a kiss, and resumed to fill in the gap between them.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

After a minute, she pulled away.

" Want to go home?" she said, with a mischievous grin.

Leo grinned back at her.

" I mean, I have staff here to take care of everything." She said. " I can leave when I want to."

Leo smiled, and led her out of the restaurant.

It wasn't long until they got home, and as soon as they made it through the door, Leo's lips collided with Piper's, as he put his hands to her face. Piper put her fingers through his sandy blonde hair, and then wrapped them around his neck. Leo lifted Piper into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom, the kiss intact. Once to the door, he used one hand to open the door. After walking in, he closed the door with his foot. When the door closed, he carried her over to the bed, and placed her gently down, still not breaking the kiss. His lips traveled from her lips down to her neck. Her breathing was getting heavier.

An hour later, Leo rolled off of Piper, and breathed in heavily.

" Wow." He said.

" Maybe we should have a reunion like this more often." Piper said, with a giggle.

Leo laughed. " Yeah, we should."

Piper lifted her head, and began to place kisses on his bare chest. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed kisses on her neck. Piper grinned, and sat up. She lifted her legs, and straddled them around his waist. Bending her head lower, she kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss, and caressed her cheek with his hand. She lay down, and rested her head fully onto his chest, closing her eyes.

Piper woke up the next morning to find herself still in the embrace of Leo. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively.

Leo's eyes opened carefully, as she moved her head into a different position.

" Morning." He said, sleepily.

" Morning." She said, back. " Hear that?"

" What?" he said.

" Nothing." She smiled. " I hear nothing. Nothing but Quiet. Isn't it great?"

" How about a quiet breakfast?" Leo suggested. " Out, this way you don't have to cook."

" As much as I love to cook." She said. " That sounds great."

" How does San Francisco Diner sound?" he said.

" Great." She said, and kissed him. " I've got to take a shower. Then we can go."

She got out of bed, and started to walk towards their bathroom. As she got closer to the door, she looked back at Leo with a smile.

Leo grinned, got out of bed, and walked with her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Piper opened the shower door, and turned the knobs, feeling the water until it was right. Leo walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled.

They undressed, and got into the shower.

A half-hour later, they emerged from the bathroom, and got dressed.

Leo drove them to San Francisco Diner. They had a good time, and it felt too soon when Phoebe brought the kids back to the house. Piper was of course happy to see her babies.

At least they got some time together to remember that there was romance in their relationship, and plus there was that week long vacation ahead of them.

**A/N: please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	5. Anniversary

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

A week later, Piper and Leo were ready to go to Florida for their anniversary. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige had volunteered to run the restaurant for the week they would be away for. Prue also volunteered to watch Laura and Tyler for them.

Piper had loaded the last of the bags into her car. Prue was going to drive them to the airport, and drive the car back to Piper and Leo's house. Prue pulled up into the driveway, as she closed the door.

Prue got out of her car, and followed Piper into the house.

" Aunt Prue!" Laura cried, as they walked into the house.

" Hi, sweetie." Prue said. " Ready to go?"

Laura nodded towards her pink backpack and a pink pillow.

" Where's your Daddy?" Prue asked her.

" With Tyler." Laura said. " He's not potty trained like I am, so Daddy has to help him."

Prue smiled. Laura obviously didn't understand that Tyler was only three months old, and needed to be changed by Piper and Leo.

Leo came down cradling Tyler in his arms.

" Hey." He said.

" Okay, so you have their schedules." Piper said.

" Yeah." Prue said. " Laura has dance on Tuesdays, right?"

Piper nodded. "Well let's go."

Piper drove to the airport. They walked in, and got their tickets.

" Bye baby." Piper said, kissing Tyler's chubby cheek. She handed him to Prue. She turned to Laura.

" Be good for Aunt Prue." She said. " I love you both so much, and I'll call every few hours."

Laura nodded, and hugged her.

Next she hugged Leo, and then took Prue's hand.

" Bye, buddy." Leo said, smoothing Tyler's little bit of hair.

Prue waved, and they walked away to the plane. Fortunately they got seats next to each other.

As the plane took off, Piper leaned her head against Leo's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. They had a whole week at a hotel called

' Royal Embassy Resort'. It had a fresh water lagoon, a pool, a boat canal, and a really nice hotel room.

Piper lifted her head, looked up at him, and planed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away, and rested her head on his shoulder once more.

" Hey, your birthday's coming up." She said.

" Next month." He said. " I can't believe I'm going to be twenty-six. I feel old."

" Baby, you're not old." She said. " I'm only a couple of months younger than you. I don't think I'm old."

" Yeah, and in January you'll be twenty –six." He said.

" Mhmm." She hummed, as she got more comfortable. Hours later, they landed in Florida. It was dark out. They rented a car, and drove to the hotel. A hotel employee helped them bring their bags and suitcases up to their room. .

After settling in, they went to sleep. Of course they didn't go right to sleep. Other things were more enjoyable than sleep.

On the first day of their vacation, they decided to stay at the hotel. They entered the lagoon area at about noon.

There were two seats empty in front of the lagoon, so they took them. They laid back in their bathing suits enjoying the sun.

Piper watched as a boat went by the inside of the canal to the side of the lagoon.

" Leo, you want to do that?" she said.

" Looks relaxing." He said. " We'll do that."

Piper smiled, and leaned over to kiss him.

A woman with a camera walked in front of them.

" Honeymooning?" she said. Piper shook her head.

"First anniversary." She said, with a smile.

" Ahh, enjoy it. I have four kids. My first anniversary seems so long ago. Enjoy your time alone."

" We have kids." Piper said. " Two actually."

" Well then this must be a treat for you two." She said.

Piper nodded, and put her head close to Leo's. They both smiled, and the woman took the picture.

" It'll be in the picture studio." She said, and walked away.

Piper looked down at her wedding ring, and couldn't believe that it had been just a year ago that they had joined their lives together. Her life was so great now, it was hard to believe that her life had been the way it had been. Now she was married to the man of her dreams, and had two beautiful children with him. No one could ruin that for her, not even her ex anymore. She still remembered her first anniversary with her ex. It was nothing compared to this one, even though it was only the first day.

Flashback:

" Hey, dear." Piper said, as Dan walked in the door. It was their anniversary, and Laura was in bed. Maybe it could turn out good.

" _Oh, hello," he said._

" _So, do you remember what day it is?" she asked him._

" _Groundhog's day?" he said. _

" _No." she frowned._

" _I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm tired, and I need a bear." He said. _

" _Get one for me." _

She went to bed in tears that night, and Dan never even came to bed.

Flashback ended.

This was so much different, because this time she felt love.

At about eight, they went on a boat ride, after having dinner at the hotel diner.

Piper and Leo were sitting at the very back of the boat they had planned to take a trip on after dinner, enjoying the subtle waves behind them. The boat took them around a little lake off of the tip of the hotel grounds; it wasn't just a canal. Leo's arms were wrapped around Piper as he held her close. Her head rested onto his shoulder automatically.

Just hearing the water move softly soothed Piper. That and being held by her husband soothed her completely. All the other couples were in the front, leaving them isolated where they were.

" This is _so _relaxing." Piper said, as the boat entered the lake.

" It is." Leo agreed, as he played with a strand of her hair.

" We should come here again tomorrow night." She said. " If we're not too busy."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

" I think we will be." He said.

She smiled again, and kissed him.

" I love you." She whispered.

" Love you, too." He whispered back.

The next night, they never made it to the boat ride, although in the afternoon they went to a dance club called ' The Spot'.

Before they knew it, the week was over, and before they knew it, they were walking down the terminal towards where Prue was standing with Laura and Tyler.

" My babies!" Piper cried, running up to them, and dropping her bags to the floor, taking Tyler out of Prue's arms.

" Mommy!" Laura said.

" My babies, I missed you so much." Piper said, smiling down at Laura. " Did you miss me and Daddy?"

"I sure did." Laura said. Leo appeared behind them. Piper handed Tyler over to Leo, and picked Laura up.

Tyler giggled as Leo lifted him into his arms.

Piper shifted Laura to her left hip, and turned to Prue.

" Have a good time?" Prue asked her.

Piper smiled.

" Mommy how was your anniversawy?" Laura asked.

" It was good." Piper said. " But daddy and I missed you and Tyler so much."

" Daddy." Laura said. She turned to Leo, and then back to Piper. "Can I go to Daddy?"

" Yeah." Piper said, setting her to the floor. She took Tyler from Leo, and Leo picked Laura up.

" My princess." Leo said, and hugged her. " How was your time with Auntie Prue?"

" Thanks for watching them." Piper said to Prue.

" No problem." Prue said. " Tyler was a little cranky, though."

" Probably missed us." Piper said, smiling down at her son.

" I think he did." Prue said.

" Yeah, cause he cried a lot." Laura informed them.

" Well, he's fine now." Piper said. " Lets go home."

Ten minutes later, they were home. Piper and Leo took their stuff to their bedroom, and then got the kids fed.

Even though their anniversary was great, it was good to be home with their kids again.

**A/N: please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	6. Accident

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Laura's dance show was finally here. Her dance school had a fun show in September to start the year off, and a recital in June. The fun show usually took place after three classes to show what they've been learning, and how much they've progressed since the recital.

" You look beautiful." Piper said, looking at her daughter who was in a black leotard, pink tights, and black tap shoes.

" I'm excited, mommy." Laura said.

" Ready to go?" Piper called out.

" Yeah." Leo said, coming into the room with Tyler in his arms.

" Great." Piper said. " Let's go."

They got to the dance school, and went to the auditorium of the school. All the girls were there already.

" You'll do great." Piper told her. " Do your best."

Laura ran to the rest of her class, and sat down in the audience area next to one of her friends named Eliza.

" Miss Kelley's four year old group is first up." A woman said from the stage once the parents and family were seated.

Laura's class went up, and simple tap music began to play. Laura's smiling face came to the front of the stage.

" She's so happy." Leo said, as he held up the video camera. " She's so cute up there."

" She is." Piper agreed.

" Hey Laura!" came a voice from the back of the room.

Piper looked at Laura and saw her eyes travel to the back of the room.

The next event flashed before Piper's eyes, and horrified her.

Laura's face went from a wide smile to a frown, and in mid shuffle, the distraction caused her to slip. Her being in the front of the stage didn't help. It wouldn't have horrified Piper if she slipped and fell to the stage, but she fell to the ground. The ground below the stage.

" Oh my god!" a person yelled from the front of the audience. " That little girl fell off the stage!"

The video camera in Leo's hand fell to the floor, and he leapt from his seat. He ran to the front of the stage, and searched for Laura. He found her on the floor next to the piano.

" Laura!" he said, frantically. No answer came. He ran to her, and lifted her into his arms. She was breathing thank god, but she wasn't conscious.

" Leo!" Piper screamed. Tyler who was in her arms started to cry, with seeing a rush of people around them. She looked to the back of the room to find the source of the accident. Who she saw angered her.

" You!" she said. She didn't have time to deal with them, because she needed to find her daughter. Leo came through the crowd holding Laura.

" I need an ambulance." He yelled. " One's been called." A woman from the exit door yelled. " It's rushing here now."

" My baby!" Piper cried.

" She's breathing." Leo assured her.

" Yeah, well guess who caused this." Piper said. Tears were in her eyes. Leo looked to the back of the room to see the person.

" I'll kill him!" Leo said.

" Leo, just get our daughter to the hospital." Piper said. He nodded.

Piper followed Leo outside where there was now an ambulance. Leo got into the ambulance with her.

Laura was taken to a special hospital room where Leo sat with Piper and Tyler.

A doctor saw her immediately.

" She's got a concussion. A mild one." He said. " Hit her head, which is why she's unconscious. Broken right arm."

" She'll be alright?" Piper asked, nervously.

The doctor nodded.

" Thank god." Leo sighed.

" How did this happen?" the doctor asked.

" My ex-husband called out her name, and she was surprised, and slipped off of the stage at her dance performance."

" Her father, I assume?"

"No." Leo said. " I'm her father. Biological."

" Okay, well I suggest you take a breather. Comfort your son. She'll be okay."

Tyler was still sobbing uncontrollably.

" You go, I'll stay." Leo said to Piper.

She went to the waiting room, and began to tock Tyler to soothe him.

" Shh, my sweet baby boy." She whispered. " It's okay. Your sister's alright."

" I am so sorry." A voice from behind her said.

She turned around. " I told you I wanted you out of my life." She snarled. " And my daughter's. What the hell were you doing at her recital?"

" My friend's daughter Eliza dances there. I was invited." He said. " I was surprised to see Laura there."

" Yeah, well because of you." Piper said, shifting Tyler in her arms. " She's got a concussion and a broken arm! She's unconscious!"

" Didn't mean for that to happen." He said, running his hands through his hair.

" Well, it did." Piper said. Tyler was crying making her even more nervous.

"Please baby, it's okay." She kept rocking him back and forth. Tyler continued to cry.

" You know, we were fine." She said. " I had my baby, celebrated my new life with my husband. My daughter was fine, and then everything crashes. Literally."

" Cute baby." Dan said.

" Don't try to be nice." She scoffed. " Don't pull your crap. It's not working."

" What do you want from me?" he demanded.

" To get out of my life, and stay out." She said, patiently, or seeming so.

" We already decided on that." He said.

" Well, your here." She said. " Leave. Go find a new life so I can live mine."

" Bye." He said. " I tried to be nice."

He left, and Piper didn't even watch. Something had to be done.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	7. Back

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Laura had to get a cast and special medicine when she woke up. That was the price to her being okay and not hurt even worse. Piper got a restraining order against Dan a week later. It turned out that he had been talking to Eliza before the show, got her name, and used it to make an excuse for being at the show. He really didn't get invited to the show like he said he had. How he'd found out that Laura was there, was he went to Piper and Leo's house, and followed them to the show. He admitted all of this, because when he showed up for the lawyer's meeting, he was drunk…like he was most times with divorce lawyers, and say the day of Laura's birth. Dan was sent out of the state, to North Carolina to live with his mother.

Everything was great as it had been.

" Mommy, I can't move my arm." Laura said one day after school. " It's bothering me."

" I know sweetie." Piper said. " But you'll be okay, and you'll get it off once it's healed."

The cast on her arm was a hard cast, and it was purple. Leo, being the wonderful daddy he was, drew a unicorn in silver sharpie on it the best he could. He was trying to make her feel better about the situation. Laura wasn't allowed to dance for five months, meaning she'd have to sit most of the dance year out. Poor kid.

" Mommy why was Dan at my show?" she asked suddenly after some time of silence.

" He's crazy." Piper told her. That was all she could say to a four-year old, and it was the truth.

" Did he want me to get hurt?" Laura asked.

" I don't know." Piper said. She really didn't know what else his intentions were. " But your Daddy saved you, and you're all right."

" I'm glad Daddy's my daddy, and not Dan."

" I am, too." Piper smiled. " I am, too."

" What are you happy about?" Leo asked, as he walked into the kitchen where they were.

He had Tyler in his arms.

" Nothing." Piper said. " Um…let's decide what we're going to get for dinner."

It was Friday, and Piper rarely cooked on Fridays.

" Let's go out." Leo suggested. " Maybe Chilies?"

" Great idea." Piper said. Chilies was Laura's favorite restaurant.

" Okay, well I'll call for call ahead seating." Leo said. " Then I'll get the baby ready."

" I'll do that." Piper said, taking Tyler from him. " He needs to be fed. Just pick out clothes for Laura, and help her get ready with her hair."

" Sure." Leo said. Leo took Laura's good hand, and led her out of the room.

" Come on, baby." Piper said, and carried Tyler out of the room. She walked to the nursery, and set Tyler onto the changing table. She took out a blue baby outfit out of the side drawer. Then she took the white outfit he had off, and put the blue one on him, and added the matching blue hat.

" Good." She said, and picked him up. " Are you hungry baby?"

Tyler smiled. " Okay." She said, and sat down on the rocking chair next to his crib. She grabbed the yellow blanket off of the crib bar, and covered him with it. She began to feed him, and when he was done; she put him into his blue snuggly, and went to find Laura and Leo. She found them in Laura's room. Laura's hair was brushed out, and her clothes were set on her bed.

Leo took Tyler so that Piper could help Laura get changed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to leave.

They got to Chilies, and had to sit down for a little while until a table was available. Good thing Leo had gotten the call-ahead seating, or else they'd be waiting even longer. They sat down in the waiting area, and started to wait, while Leo held the C.A.S remote. Laura sat on Leo's lap, while Piper held Tyler against her chest in his snuggly.

" Oh my god, Piper!" some one said after they were waiting for five minutes.

Piper looked up from smiling at Tyler to see one of her high school best friends, Wendy.

" Wendy!" Piper said. " You're back from New York?"

" Yeah after my grandmother died, I had to sort stuff out there." She said. " I was finally ready to come back, too."

" That's great." Piper said. She turned to Leo.

" You remember Leo, right?"

" Of course." Wendy said. " Hi, Leo."

" We got married a little over a year ago." Piper told her.

" You and Dan…" she started. Piper hadn't seen Wendy since her and Dan's wedding. She left when Piper and Dan were married for three months, and knew Laura was Leo's. Wendy and Piper had been so close, that she was the only one Piper ever told at that point.

" Divorced." Piper said. " And these are my kids."

She gestured to Laura and Tyler. " Laura and Tyler." She said.

" Cute." Wendy said. " How old are they?"

" Well, Laura's four." Piper said. " And Tyler's three months."

" Laura looks like both of you, and Tyler looks like both of you, too."

" I think he looks like his mommy." Leo said.

Piper smiled.

" Who are you here with?" Piper asked.

" My mom." Wendy said. " She came down with me for the weekend."

" Why don't you sit with us?" Leo suggested.

" Sure." Wendy said.

Ten minutes later, the Wyatts, and Wendy and her mother were seated.

" Mommy, I want chicken fingers." Laura said, when they got their menus.

" Okay, sweetie." Piper said.

She ordered Laura the chicken, and herself a hamburger and salad. Leo ordered the same.

The food was okay; it could have been better, though. They finished dinner, and then resumed to talking.

" So we have to get together sometime." Piper said, as they stood by the exit door of the restaurant.

" Yeah, defiantly." Wendy said. " I'll call you."

Piper gave Wendy her new phone number, and everyone went home.

" It was nice seeing Wendy again." Leo said, as they got into bed that night.

" Yeah." Piper said, snuggling up to him. She put her arm across his waist.

" Laura's got to go to the doctor's tomorrow." She said. " At two."

" I'll take her." Leo said.

" Good." She said. " And I'll take care of the restaurant tomorrow. Tyler can come with me."

" Okay." He said.

" You know, the baby went down early tonight." Piper said, after a few seconds of silence. " It's only eight. I'm not even tired."

She kissed his cheek.

Leo smiled. He knew exactly what she wanted.

" Care to fix that?" she said.

She moved down to his neck, and then to his chest. Her arms circles around his waist. He pulled her closer to him, and started to kiss her neck. Piper pulled away for a second to catch her breath, and then pulled him back. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They deepened the kiss almost instantly. Piper pulled her arms from around his waist, and ran her hands through his hair, never breaking the kiss. She could tell that she was affecting him as much as he was affecting her. Leo pulled her on top of him, and put his arms around her waist.

Soon their clothes were thrown to the floor, and the blankets were pulled over their heads.

The next morning, they woke up at about 7:30 to the baby crying.

" Sleep okay?" Leo asked her, as they got out of bed.

" When you let me." Piper smiled.

They went into the nursery, and Piper fed the baby.

Leo went to check on Laura while Piper fed Tyler.

Laura was already up, and watching TV.

" Morning sweetheart." He said, walking into her room.

" Morning, Daddy." She said, using her remote to switch the TV off.

" How's your arm today?" he said, sitting down on her bed.

" It hurts a little." She said.

Leo took her arm into his hands, and kissed it. " I know, sweetie." He said. " But you'll feel so much better in a few weeks."

" Promise?"

" Promise." Leo assured her.

" Breakfast time." Piper said, appearing in the doorway with Tyler.

Leo helped Laura off of the bed, and they all went down for breakfast.

Piper made pancakes and eggs, which were really good.

Things still needed to get back to the way they were, but a lot of things were better.


	8. Christmas

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Tyler, Santa's coming tomorrow." Laura told a six-month-old Tyler. " You've been a good boy, so he'll come."

It was Tyler's first Christmas, and Piper wanted to make it as great as she had made Laura's first Christmas. This first Christmas for her baby would be different, though. It was Leo there, and not Dan sitting outside drinking a beer.

" Yes he is." Leo told both of them from beside them. " You too, Laura." They were all on the living room couch in front of the brightly lit Christmas tree. Tyler was next to Leo in his baby seat with Laura, and Piper was sitting on Leo's lap. It was about six, and guests would be arriving at seven-thirty. Ever since Laura was a baby, Piper had annual Christmas Eve parties. Last year hadn't been as exciting, because Piper hadn't been 100 percent, what with her being three months pregnant with Tyler.

" Mommy, when are the peoples going to get here?" Laura asked Piper.

" An hour and a half, honey." Piper told her. " Auntie Prue, Paige, and Phoebe should be here soon, though."

Piper's sisters usually came over early, to help out a bit.

At six-fifteen, they arrived.

" Okay so where do we begin?" Phoebe said, as they took off their coats.

" The chairs need to be set out." Piper said, as she switched Tyler to a different hip.

" Leo's got the extra tables, and Laura's got the Christmas music. Prue, can you cut some cheese, and put it on a platter with crackers that are on the kitchen counter?"

" Sure." Prue said.

" Paige, can you check on the ham in the oven?" Piper said.

They all went to do what they had been asked, while Piper went to change Tyler and give him a bottle.

At seven thirty, people started to come.

" My, Laura don't you look pretty." Piper's friend Leslie said, as she looked at Laura's Christmas dress.

" Thank you." Laura said. " My mommy got it for me."

Leslie smiled. "Where's your brother?" She asked.

" With my daddy." Laura told her.

" Well, Laura, it was nice talking to you." Leslie said.

" It was nice talking to you, too." Laura said.

Leslie smiled, and walked away.

" Mommy, can I have a drink of apple juice?" Laura asked, when she found Piper.

" Sure." Piper said. " Come with me."

Piper led her to the drink table, and poured her a cup of apple juice. Apple juice was Laura's favorite.

" There you go, sweetie." Piper said, giving Laura the juice.

" Thank you, mommy." Laura said.

For most of the night, Piper and Leo socialized with the people that were at the party, and then at around nine, they put the kids to bed. They went back to the party, socialized a bit more, and then everyone went home.

" I had a good time." Leo said, as they walked into their bedroom at about midnight.

" So did I." Piper said. " Now, lets get those presents down stairs."

They went into their walk-in closet, and took out all of the presents for the Laura and Tyler.

Piper and Leo carried them down with three trips upstairs.

" I can't wait to see Tyler tomorrow morning." Piper said, as they sat on the couch in front of the tree. " It's his first Christmas."

" I know." Leo said, wrapping his arms around her. " He's going to love it."

The next morning, Piper and Leo were woken up by Laura at 7:00 a.m.

" Mommy!" she exclaimed. " Daddy! It's Christmas morning."

" Did Santa come?" Leo asked her.

" I think he did, Daddy." Laura said. " I think I heard his reindeer on the roof last night."

Leo smiled.

Piper and Leo got out of bed, and went to Tyler's bedroom to get him.

" Merry Christmas, buddy." Piper said, as she lifted him out of his crib.

They went and got Laura, so that they could now go down stairs to the tree.

" Oh my gosh!" Laura exclaimed, when they stopped in front of the tree. " Santa _was _here."

" I told you he was." Leo said.

" Can we open presents?" Laura asked.

" Yeah." Piper said. " Yours say your name on it."

Laura immediately went through the huge pile of presents, and pulled out one with her name on it.

She tore the wrapping paper off, and pulled out a Hannah Montana singing doll.

" I wanted this!" Laura cried. " Santa knows everything."

" He got your list." Leo said. He smiled at Piper.

" How about one for Tyler?" Piper suggested. She bent down, and grabbed one with Tyler's name on it.

" Daddy, can you help?" she said.

Leo took the present from her, and opened it. It was a set of pacifiers.

" Santa really knows how to pick out gifts." Piper smiled.

They spent a long time opening presents, and then everything was opened. Laura got so many gifts that she wanted, and she was really happy. Tyler got many things that he could use, too.

Phoebe, Paige, and Prue came over shortly after they cleaned up the wrapping paper, and Laura and Tyler got showered with gifts again.

Christmas overall had gone great.

**A/N: please review. I will update again a.s.a.p **


	9. Growing up too fast

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Sorry this has been such a long wait. I've had this chapter written down for a long time, but I haven't had the chance to type it. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter to 'Miracles'.**

**This chapter is set in April of the following year. **

Tyler cried out as Piper walked into his bedroom to wake him up from his mid-morning nap. Laura was still at school, so the house had been quiet.

" Good nap, baby?" Piper said, lifting him out of his crib.

She carried him out of the room, and downstairs. As she came down, Leo was in the living room taking off his coat.

" You're home." She said, happily. He walked over to her, and gave her a kiss.

" Restaurant okay?"

He nodded.

" Dada." Tyler babbled, reaching out for Leo.

Piper looked down at Tyler in shock.

" Leo did you hear that?" she exclaimed. " His first word!"

" That's my boy." Leo smiled, taking Tyler into his arms.

" We've got to write this in his baby book!"

Piper ran up to their bedroom, and came back down with Tyler's baby book.

She wrote ' Dada' under his first word.

" My baby is growing up so fast." She said, kissing Tyler's cheek. She still remembered the day he was born as if it were yesterday. Piper knew that this was good for Leo, because Laura had called another man 'Dada' first. Laura's first words had actually been ' Mama', because she had never really been around Dan a lot.

" He is." Leo said. " Maybe sometime soon we'll have another little baby that will say 'Mama' as her first words."

" Maybe." Piper said, with a smile. " I think him saying 'Dada' first is cute."

" 'Mama' is, too." He said. " That was Laura's first words."

" Yeah." Piper said. " You were with me when she said it."

Leo smiled. He remembered that day. Dan was out at 'work', and Piper, Leo, and Laura were playing with Laura's toys. Laura had held a toy up for Piper to take, and said, 'Mama'

" So what's planned for today?" Leo asked, coming out of his thoughts.

" Well, the restaurant was checked, so that's done. Cindy is there tonight." Piper said.

"Then grocery shopping, and then at two, Tyler has a pediatrician's appointment. Laura gets picked up at three thirty."

Leo looked at his watch. " It's eleven now." He said. " We can go shopping now, go to Tyler's appointment, and be back in time to get Laura.

They went grocery shopping until about noon, and went home for lunch. Piper gave Tyler some applesauce and juice, and made spaghetti with leftover sauce from yesterday's dinner.

At two, they were sitting in the pediatrician's office waiting for the doctor to come in. Tyler was sitting on the baby seat, and Piper and Leo were sitting on the two chairs next to that.

" Tyler." Dr. Peters said, when he entered the room. He picked up his clipboard and pen, and looked at Tyler.

" How old is he, Mrs. Wyatt?" he said.

" Ten months old." Piper said.

Dr. Peters nodded, and picked Tyler up to place him on the baby scale.

" Good weight." He said.

" You have a very healthy baby." Dr. Peters said, when he was done checking Tyler's ears and everything.

" That's great." Piper said.

" I'd like to see him for another check up in three months." Dr. Peters said.

" See you in three months." Piper said, and they left after setting up an appointment.

At 3:00, they went to get Laura from school.

" Daddy!" Laura cried, when she saw Leo standing in the front of the school with Piper, who was holding Tyler. " Mommy!"

" How was your day, angel?" Leo asked her, as he picked her up into his arms.

" I had a good day, daddy." She said. " I even drew you and Mommy a picture. It's in my backpack."

" We'll look at it when we get home." Leo told her.

Leo drove home, and as soon as he stopped the car, Laura got out, and raced to the front door.

Piper laughed, as she got Tyler from the baby seat in the back of the car.

They all went into the house, and Laura immediately ran into the kitchen.

Piper and Leo followed close behind her.

" Look!" she said, grabbing a sheet of paper out of her backpack. She handed it to Leo.

" It's beautiful, sweetheart." Leo said, as he and Piper looked at it. It was a picture of four people. One was labeled ' Mommy', one 'Daddy', one ' Me', and then the tiniest one was labeled ' Tyler'. The labeling looked to be in the teacher's handwriting.

" Do you like it, mommy?" Laura asked, looking at Piper.

" I adore it." Piper said.

" It's going right up here." Leo said. He handed the picture to Laura, and picked her up.

" Right on the refrigerator."

Laura smiled, as Leo brought her closer to the refrigerator. When they were in front of it, Laura lifted a butterfly magnet with her face on it, and placed the picture under it.

" That's perfect." Piper said. " Looks like we have a little artist in the family."

Laura giggled.

Leo turned away from the refrigerator to face Piper and Tyler.

" So how was the rest of your day?" Piper asked Laura.

" It was good, Mommy." Laura said. " Miss Martin was telling us about kindergarten next year. She said it's a lot of fun."

" It is." Leo said. It suddenly hit him how fast his little girl was growing up. He still remembered the day she was born. Both of his kids were growing up fast. That was why he needed to savor every moment he had, and make it the best he could.

**A/N: please review. The next chapter will be up as soon as I have it typed. Hopefully it won't be too long. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	10. The Wyatts

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This chapter is set in July.**

" Mommy, I'm ready to go." Laura said, appearing in the living room where Piper, Leo, and Tyler were. They were going to Leo's parents' house in Florida. Leo hadn't seen his parents since his and Piper's wedding. They hadn't seen Tyler yet, so Leo figured they'd visit now that school was out for Laura.

" Okay, everyone ready?" Leo said.

" Yeah." Piper said. " The plane leaves in an hour."

" Okay, well let's get going." Leo said. " We should get there early."

They left for the airport in their car. Prue would pick it up later that day, then she would pick them up in four days from the airport.

" Do you think they'll be upset?" Piper said, as they sat on the plane to Florida. " That we didn't tell them we had a baby a year ago?"

Leo shook his head. "I told them that we had a surprise." He said. " Plus we haven't seen them in almost two years, and Tyler is one. If anything, they'll be really happy about having another grandchild."

" Mommy when are we going to get there?" Laura asked, from Leo's lap.

" A few hours." Piper told her. " Don't worry, sweetheart. Why don't you try to go to sleep?"

" Yeah, it'll make the trip go much faster." Leo said.

Laura leaned back against Leo's chest, and got comfortable. Leo wrapped his arms around her tiny body, and pulled her close in his arms, so she was curled in a ball on his lap. Her eyes closed slowly.

A couple of hours later, the plane landed in Florida. They got off of the plane, rented a car, and drove to Leo's parents' place. It was getting dark out already.

" Leave all the stuff in here." Leo said, once they got there. His parents' house was a big Victorian house. " We'll bring everything in later."

Piper carried a sleeping Tyler out of the car, and Leo got out to get an also sleeping Laura out of her seat, and her head went to his shoulder. She had fallen asleep again on the car drive. Tyler was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping against Piper's chest.

They walked up the front path, each with a sleeping child in their arms. Once they got to the front door, Leo wrung the doorbell. The door opened a few seconds later. It was Leo's mother Grace Wyatt.

" Leo!" she said. " Piper. You got here alright?"

She opened the door wider, so that they could walk in. She closed the door behind them.

" Laura fell asleep?" she said, looking at Laura. " Must've been a long trip."

" Yeah." Piper said.

" Who is this?" she said, smiling at Tyler.

" This is Tyler." Leo said. " Piper and I had another baby."

" How wonderful." Grace smiled. " How old is he?"

" He was a year old in June." Leo told her.

" Why didn't you call?" Grace said. " Why wait a year to tell us?"

" Well, we haven't seen you, and we wanted to be able to tell you in person."

" This is definitely a good surprise." She said. She looked at Tyler. "So, Tyler is it? He's adorable!"

Piper smiled.

" You know, he looks like Leo as a baby." Grace told them. She looked at Tyler's face.

" His eyes, and nose."

" Where's Dad?" Leo asked.

" He's in the den." Grace said. " Lets go introduce him to his grandson, shall we?"

Leo and Piper followed Grace into the den, where Christopher Wyatt was reading a book. At their entrance, he put the book down, and smiled.

" Hello." He said, standing up.

" Chirs, look who they brought." Grace said.

" Laura and a baby." he said.

" This is your grandson, Tyler, Dad." Leo said. " He's a year old."

Chris smiled. " What a surprise." He said. " I've got a granddaughter and a grandson."

Tyler started to fuss from Piper's arms.

" Shh, it's okay, baby." Piper said to him. She turned to Grace. " Is there anywhere I can put him down to sleep?"

" There's a crib in the back room." Grace said. " We have one just incase. There's a small bed in there for Laura, too."

" Thank you." Piper aid, and carried Tyler out of the room.

" I'm going to put Laura to sleep, too." Leo said. " She fell asleep in the car."

Leo went out of the room, and down a long hallway to the back room. He walked into the room to find Piper placing Tyler into a crib.

" Hey." He said, walking over to her.

" They took it well." Piper said, as she covered Tyler with his blanket.

"I told you they would." Leo said, placing Laura on the bed that was next to the crib. He pulled back the blanket that was on the bed, and put it over Laura. Laura instantly turned over in her sleep, and made herself comfortable. Leo smiled, and went closer to Piper/

" Come on." He said, leading her out of the room. Leo quietly closed the door behind them, leaving it slightly open so that if Laura or Tyler needed them, they could hear them.

" Lets go find your parents." Piper said.

They made their way back to the room they came from. Grace and Chris were still there.

" I can't believe how big Laura got." Grace said. " And how adorable Tyler is."

" We're sorry we didn't let you know." Piper said. " It's just that we haven't seen you, and we'd rather tell you in person.

" That's quite alright." Grace said. " Chris and I are jut so happy to have another grandchild. Just promise us you'll call when you have another baby, if you do."

" We promise." Piper said. " You guys will be the first to know…after Leo of course."

Grace smiled. " Let me show you where you'll be staying." She said. She led them down the hallway they were just in, and into a different room. It was next to the room the kids were in. The room they walked into had a queen sized bed, and two dressers beside it.

" This okay for you?" she said.

" It's perfect." Leo said.

" Yes, thanks." Piper said. " It's great."

" I'll just leave you two." Grace said. She walked out of the room, leaving Piper and Leo alone.

" You want to get our bags?" Leo said. " So we can change?"

" Sure." Piper said.

Leo went out to the car, and got all of the bags, and brought them inside.

" I'm so tired." Piper said, as they got into bed, now changed. " Planes always make me tired."

" Me too." Leo said. " Let's get some sleep."

He pulled the blankets over them, and pulled Piper close to him. Right now, he couldn't be happier. Everyone he loved was in one place.

**A/N: please review. I will update a.s.a.p**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	11. French Toast

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper and Leo woke up the next morning to Tyler crying.

" I'll get him." Leo said. "Go back to sleep."

" Laura's probably up." Piper said, sitting up. " I'll go with you."

They got out of bed, and went to the room where the kids were. Tyler was sitting up in his crib, crying. His eyes were red, and tears were streaming down his face.

" Shh, baby. Momma's here." Piper said, lifting him out of the crib. Tyler's crying slowed down into small sobs.

" Morning, Mommy." Came Laura's voice. Piper faced her bed, and smiled.

" Morning, sweetheart." She said. " You have a good night sleep?"

" Yes." Laura said. Leo sat down on the bed, and picked her up, and onto his lap.

" Are we at Gramma's?" she said.

" Yes we are." Leo told her. " You were asleep when we got here."

" Why don't we go say good morning?" Piper said.

" Yeah, let's go." Laura said.

Leo stood up with Laura in his arms, Tyler in Piper's, and they walked down the hallway towards the living room.

" Well, good morning." Grace was sitting on one of the rocking chair, sipping coffee. Christopher was sitting next to her, also drinking coffee. " Have a good sleep?"

" Yes." Piper said. " Leo and I slept very well."

" Well hello, Laura." Grace said, looking at Laura.

" Hi, Gramma." Laura said. " Hi, Grandpa."

" Morning, sweetie." Christopher said.

" Would you two like a cup of coffee?" Grace asked Piper and Leo.

" Coffee would be great." Piper said.

" Yeah, thanks." Leo added, as Grace went to the kitchen.

" So can I hold my grandson?" Christopher asked Piper.

" Of course you can." Piper said, walking closer to him, and placing Tyler into his arms.

Tyler looked up at Christopher, and smiled.

" Hi there, Tyler." He said. " I am so happy to have a grandson. You and your sister are so important to me, don't ever forget that."

Piper smiled. She knew he meant that.

Grace came back into the room holding two cups of coffee.

" Here we go." She said, setting them down on the coffee table. She sat down next to Christopher, and Piper and Leo sat across from them. Laura was on Leo's lap.

" My god, I can't believe how much he looks like Leo as a baby." Grace said, smiling at Tyler.

" I hope he gets to be as handsome as his Daddy." Piper said,

Leo smiled at her. " Thanks." He said.

" So Leo, your father and I have some great news." Grace said.

" What?" Leo said.

" We've decided to move back to San Francisco." She told Piper and Leo. " We want to be closer to you and our grandchildren."

" Move?" Leo repeated. " To San Francisco?"

" Yeah." Grace nodded. " Isn't that wonderful?"

" Are you kidding me?" Leo said. " That's wonderful."

" We're moving next month." Christopher said. " We've already found an apartment. We've wanted to move for a while, and well now we have one more reason to move."

He smiled at Tyler.

" Really?" Leo said. "Where are you moving to?"

" Not far from where you live, actually." Grace said. " We want to be close."

" Well, that's great." Leo said. " We'll be a lot closer that way."

Tyler started to fuss.

" He's hungry." Piper said. " I'm going to go make him a bottle."

She picked Tyler up out of Christopher's arms, and carried him into the kitchen.

" How about some breakfast?" Grace said. " I'll make some French toast?"

" How can I say no to that?" Leo said. His mother's French toast was the best, and everyone loved it. She and Piper had that in common. They walked to the kitchen, and saw Piper sitting at the table, with Tyler sitting on her lap drinking a bottle.

" Gramma's making French toast, Mommy." Laura announced to Piper." You want some?"

" Of course." Piper said. She loved Grace's cooking. She remembered it from when she and Leo were dating.

" Do you want any help?" Piper asked her.

" I'd love some." Grace said. " And we can make eggs with it."

" I'll take the baby." Leo said. He put Laura to the floor, and took Tyler and his bottle from his wife.

" Dada." Tyler babbled.

Leo smiled. " Yeah, Dada." He said, carrying Tyler out of the room. Laura followed him, now holding Christopher's hand.

" So I heard Laura broke her arm." Grace said, as Leo, Laura, Tyler, and Christopher left the room.

" Yeah." Piper said. "She fell off the stage at her dance show. Thank god it was only her arm."

" Oh my." Grace said. " How did that happen?"

" My ex-husband came to the show, startled her, and she fell." Piper aid. " She just needed a cast for a while."

" You and Leo must have been furious." Grace said, starting to prepare the French toast. " I mean why would he be there?"

" To try to see me again, I guess? " Piper said. " He wasn't invited, and its invite only, like you have to know a dancer. He snuck in by pretending to be there with another little girl."

"That's horrible." Grace said. " He has to understand that you are happy with Leo an have two children with him."

" He does now." Piper said. " Maybe. It doesn't matter. We have an order of protection against him. He can't come near us."

" You can just move on now." Grace said.

Piper nodded. " Laura adores Leo." She said. " I couldn't ask for a better father for her. For her and Tyler."

" Leo adores them, too." Grace told her. " The day he found out that Laura was his daughter, he became happier than I have ever seen him, well heard him since we talked on the phone. Then he married you, and he was even happier."

Piper smiled.

**A/N: please review. I know it's short, but I have a lot more to come. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	12. Kindergarten Blues

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

About a month after Piper and Leo went to Florida to see Leo's parents, his parents moved to San Francisco. It was now the beginning of September, and the night before Laura's first day of kindergarten.

" Mommy, I want to go now." Laura said, as Piper tucked her into her blankets to go to sleep.

" Tomorrow morning will come soon enough." Piper said. " Just close your eyes, and it'll be morning before you know it."

" Mommy, can you tell daddy to come here?" Laura asked her. " I wanna say good night to him."

" Sure." Piper said. She bent down, kissed Laura's forehead, and then left the room.

" She wants to say good night to you." She told Leo, as she walked into their bedroom. He was sitting in bed reading a book. " She wont go to sleep, she's so excited.

" I don't blame her." Leo said, putting his book to the side. " It's an exciting day for her tomorrow. I'll be right back." He got out of bed, and left the room, making his way to Laura's bedroom.

" Hey, Princess." He said, as he walked into her room. She was sitting up in her bed, obviously waiting for him.

" Hi, Daddy." She said, as Leo sat down on her bed. He pulled her blankets off of her, and pulled her onto his lap. She made herself comfortable, and rested her head against his chest.

" Mommy told me you can't fall asleep, because you're so excited about kindergarten tomorrow." He said, smoothing her hair out.

" I want to go now." Laura said.

" Well, tomorrow you can go." Leo told her. " School isn't open right now. You need to sleep right now so that you can be wide awake tomorrow for school."

" You'll wake me up as soon as tomorrow comes, right?" she said, looking at him.

Leo nodded. " Of course." He said. " Now go to sleep."

" Okay." She said. " Night, daddy." Leo placed her back onto her bed, and pulled the covers back over her.

" Night sweet heart." He said, and kissed her forehead.

He turned out her lamp, and the room was dark. He carefully made his way to the door, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

" She's asleep." He told Piper, as he walked into their bedroom. She was now in her pajamas, and getting into bed.

" Thank you." Piper said, as Leo got into bed next to her. " She just can't wait to go."

" Well, she's asleep." Leo said. " So now we can talk."

" About…."

" Very soon is our second anniversary." He said.

" It is." Piper smiled. " It seems like yesterday that it was our first."

Leo nodded. " Well, I was thinking we could go to the Jersey Shore for a few days…alone. My parents offered to take the kids."

" When do we leave?" Piper said, excitedly. A few days alone with Leo would be great.

" Well I set everything up with my parents already." Leo said. " And we leave two days after our anniversary. On a Friday, so we have Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday."

" That sounds absolutely perfect."

" Good, because I think so, too." Leo smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her.

" I love you." She said.

" Love you, too."

Leo leaned over, and turned out the light from the lamp that was lighting the room. They both fell asleep within the next few minutes.

The next morning, Leo woke up at seven thirty. He looked beside him to see that Piper had already gotten up. Deciding he should too, he got out of bed. First he checked on Laura, and she was still sleeping. She would be up in the next fifteen minutes, Leo knew.

Next he went down stairs to find Piper sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Tyler was next to her in his highchair, drinking a bottle. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pans. The shirt had a dark blue train on the front.

" Morning." He said, as he walked in.

" Morning." Piper said, smiling at him.

" Dada!" Tyler cried. " Dada!"

" Hi, buddy." Leo said, going up to Tyler. " You get a good night sleep."

He lifted Tyler out of his high chair, and sat down next to Piper. Tyler continued to drink from his bottle.

" Laura will be up soon." Leo said to Piper. " You want me to get her ready?"

" I'll do that." Piper aid. " Just make sure her lunch is all together for school."

" No problem." Leo said.

" Thanks." Piper said, and went to start to get Laura ready for her first day of school.

" I've got to make your sister's lunch." Leo said to Tyler. " So I'm going to put you back in your high chair."

Tyler nodded, and Leo put him back into the highchair. Leo then went to go make Laura's lunch. He made her favorite, which was ham and cheese on a roll. Leo figured he'd make her favorite lunch so she'd have an even better first day of school. He put the sandwich, a juice box, and a pack of cookies into Laura's Barbie lunch box to complete the lunch. After he finished, he put it the lunchbox into her backpack that was next to the kitchen table.

Soon Laura came down with Piper all dressed up, and ready to go to school.

" How do I look, Daddy?" Laura asked Leo, as she twirled around in her new blue denim dress. Her pigtails swirled around as she turned.

" You look beautiful." Leo told her. " So pretty."

" I picked it out." She informed him.

" Great choice." Leo said. " Are you all ready to go to school?"

" Yep." Laura said, picking up her backpack from beside the table.

" Good, because I made your lunch." Leo told her. " It's ham and cheese on a roll and it's in your backpack."

" Thank you, daddy." Laura said.

" The bus should be here soon." Piper said to Laura." Daddy and I are going to walk you to the bus stop now, okay?"

" Is Tyler going to come?" Laura asked.

" He sure is." Leo said, taking Tyler out of his highchair. " Let's go."

They left, and walked down the street to the bus stop.

" I want you to meet lots of new friends, sweetie." Piper told Laura, as they waited for the bus to come. " And I'll be right here to get you with Daddy and Tyler after school."

For the kindergarteners, school was only until twelve for the first three days, so the kids could get used to going to regular school, and not just pre-school.

" Remember, sweetie." Leo said. " You're on blue bus." Laura's school had color busses for kindergarteners instead of the numbers they gave to the rest of the grades. Each bus had a number and a color.

" I remember, Daddy." Laura said.

Just then, the bus came around the corner.

" There's the bus!" Laura said, excitedly. The bus stopped in front of them, and the doors opened. " Bye Mommy, Daddy, and Tyler."

" Bye, sweetie." Piper and Leo said, as Laura climbed onto the bus. Tyler waved his arm at her.

" Bye Tyler." Laura said, before going further onto the bus to find a seat.

" I feel like she's going off to college." Piper said, leaning her head against Leo's shoulder as they walked home. Leo was holding Tyler as they walked.

" Honey, we've got quite a lot of years before she goes off to college." Leo reminded her. " She's five."

" Yeah, and she was _just _three." Piper said, as they walked up the front path of their house. "Now she's five. I'll blink and she'll be fifteen."

" I know." Leo said, opening the front door for her. She walked in, and he walked in behind her.

" Before I know it, Tyler will be in school."

" Well, lets take it a day at a time." Leo said. " He's a year old."

" Good plan." Piper said.

" Listen, I was thinking maybe I could take Laura to the park later, and you and Tyler can spend some time together." Leo said. " Laura would like that, because we haven't been to the park in a while just the two of us."

" Sounds good." Piper said. " Right now, I have to go grocery shopping. You want to come and help?"

" I'd be happy to help." Leo said.

They left, and went to Stop and Shop.

" I'm going to go get milk and eggs." Piper told Leo when they got a cart. " Can you get cereal and get a big box along with individual little boxes to give to your parents for Laura when we go away?"

" Okay." Leo said. He had Tyler in the cart in front of him.

" Also snacks for after school." Piper added.

Leo nodded, and went in search of the cereal aisle. He finally found it, and went down the aisle. As he got closer to the cereal, he saw someone he knew.

" Hi, Phoebes." He said. It was Piper's sister Phoebe.

" Hi, Leo." She said. " Here with Piper?"

Leo nodded. " Yeah." He said.

" I'm here with Paige." Phoebe said. " She's going on a trip with her friends this weekend, so we're shopping. She's getting stuff for tacos right now, and I'm getting cereal."

" She and Piper will probably run into each other in the produce section." Leo said.

" When Paige gets sour cream or cheese."

" So how're you doing?" Phoebe asked him.

" Fine." Leo said. " Why?"

" Leo…" Phoebe said. " Your little girl just went off to kindergarten today."

Leo sighed. " I'm doing okay." He said. " It's hard, but I'll be okay. Piper was upset this morning, but she's okay too."

" Fee Fee." Tyler babbled from the kiddie seat of the cart.

" Well, hello there Tyler." Phoebe smiled at her nephew. "You miss your sister, too?"

" Yeah, he does." Leo said. " He even waved to her when she got onto the bus."

" That's adorable."

" Look who I found." Piper's voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Piper walking towards them, with Paige behind her.

" Look who I found, too." Leo said.

" Well, hello there." Piper said to Phoebe. She took Tyler out of the cart, and put him onto one of her hips.

" So Leo's parents are taking the kids in two weeks." Paige said. " And you two are going to the Jersey Shore alone?"

" That's right." Leo said. Phoebe and Paige smiled.

" Leo and I need some time together." Piper told them." Alone just the two of us so we can reconnect."

Phoebe smirked. " Well we've got to go." She said. " Paige has got to get ready for her trip."

" Yeah, that's me." Paige said. " I wait until the last minute. I still have to get all the food I bought from today and yesterday together."

" Well, we'll let you get to that." Piper said. " I'll call you guys later, okay?"

" See ya." Paige said, and they left.

Soon Piper and Leo were finished getting everything they needed, and went home. By the time they got home, it was ten fifteen.

At twelve, Piper and Leo went down to the bus stop with Tyler to wait for Laura's bus. Fifteen minutes later, the bus came around the corner, and stopped in front of them. Laura came down the steps of the bus first out of all the kids.

" Mommy!" she cried, running towards them. " Daddy!"

" Princess." Leo said, lifting her into his arms. Tyler giggled from Piper's arms. " How was kindergarten?"

" It was great, daddy." She told him. " I even made a new friend. Her name is Megan."

" That's great sweetheart." Piper said, as they started to walk home.

" My teacher's name is Miss Keynan." Laura went on to tell them. " She gave this to me so she could remember my name." She pointed to a nametag that was pinned to her dress. It read ' Laura Wyatt'. It also had blue and pink butterflies on it.

" How pretty." Piper said. " So what did you do today?"

" Well first we sat in a circle and told everyone our name. Then we told everyone something about ourselves."

They got up to their house, and went inside. Laura threw her backpack on the couch from Leo's arms, as they walked into the living room.

" Megan dances just like me."

" How nice." Piper said. " I'm glad you made a new friend."

" So, Laura." Leo said. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park, you know like we used to?"

" Yay!" Laura cried. " Let's go!"

" Piper will you be okay if we go now?" Leo said, looking at his wife.

Piper nodded. " Go to lunch, too." She said. " Tyler and I are going to go to the restaurant."

" Well, okay then." Leo said. " Have a nice afternoon."

Leo leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

" Bye." Piper said, with a smile.

Once Leo left, Piper looked at Tyler, who was still in her arms.

" Momma's got a lot to do at the restaurant." She told him, as if he could really understand. " But we'll have fun."

When Piper entered the restaurant, her head manger, Bailey, was sitting by the bar, writing something down on a pad of paper.

" Hey Bailey." Piper said, surprised to see her there. "I didn't know you were going to come in today."

" I wasn't supposed to." Bailey said. " But I decided to come in. When I got here there were two boxes by the door."

" Okay." Piper said. She looked at the floor by the bar to see two boxes. "Those are probably the new wine glasses."

" I think they are." Bailey said. " Listen, I'll be fine here alone."

" Are you sure?" Piper said.

" Yeah." Bailey said. " You were here all day yesterday with shipment on top of shipment. Spend some time with your family."

" Maybe I'll take Tyler home and we can spend some time together." Piper said. " Leo and Laura went to the park and to lunch together."

" Didn't she go to her first day of school today?" Bailey said, and looked at her watch. " It's only quarter to one."

Piper nodded. "The first three days of school are half days for kindergarteners." She said. " So Leo figured he'd spend some time with her."

" That's so nice." Bailey said. " Well, go home and spend some time with the little guy."

Piper smiled. " Thanks, Bailey." She said.

" No problem."

Piper went home with Tyler, and took him into the playroom.

" What do you wanna play with, Ty?" she said, sitting down on the floor with him in front of her.

Tyler pointed to a book that was on the floor next to them. Piper looked at it to see that it was the Farm Animals book.

"Animals" Piper said. " Good choice." She opened the book, and Tyler rested against her ready to listen.

The first page had a cow on it.

" This is Carla." Piper read from the book. " She's a cow. She says ' Moo'."

Piper turned the page, and they saw a duck.

" That's Danny." Piper said. " He's a duck, and he says ' quack."

Tyler smiled, and pointed to the book.

" Wanna see who's next?" she said.

Tyler nodded. Piper turned the page to see a puppy.

" That's Penny the beagle." Piper told him. " She's a doggy. See her tail? She says 'ruff ruff'."

Piper went on to read the book with Tyler until he was so relaxed that he fell asleep. It was right around his naptime, anyway. When Piper saw that he fell asleep, she carried him up to his bedroom, and put him into his crib to take his nap.

" Sweet dreams, angel." Piper said, kissing his forehead. She turned out the lights, leaving his night light on, and left the room.

Even though the day had been somewhat tough with Laura and school, it wasn't as tough as she had thought it would be.

**A/N: please review. I will update a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	13. VIP

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper and Leo went to the Jersey Shore two weeks after Laura started school. They left Friday afternoon and got there around seven at night. The hotel they stayed at was called 'The V.I.P'.

" I can't believe it's been two years already." Piper said, as they lay on the tan colored leather couch that was in the main part of the hotel room. Leo was lying straight across the couch, and Piper was lying in his arms, her head on his chest. " Two years married, seven years since we met."

Leo smiled. " I still remember." He said.

_**Seven years ago**_

_Piper set her drink down onto her table, and sat down in her chair across from her friend. She was at a nightclub with her friend Wendy that she had been friends with all through high school. _

" _God, this place is popular." Wendy noted, as she glanced around the packed club. _

" _I'd say." Piper said, taking a sip of her drink. _

" _I think I'm gonna go find a cutie to dance with." Wendy said. "You should, too." _

_Piper smiled. _

_Just as Wendy left, a man came up to the side of her. _

" _This seat taken?" he asked._

_Piper looked up, and immediately gasped. All of her breath was suddenly taken away from her. The man that had just gotten her attention was absolutely gorgeous. He was on the tall side with dazzling blue green eyes, and sandy blonde hair. He didn't look like he could be more than twenty-one or twenty-two. _

" _No-No." she stuttered, managing to find some of her voice. _

_The man flashed her a smile that made her melt a little inside. He sat down in Wendy's seat, and looked at her. _

" _I'm Leo, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. " Leo Wyatt." _

_Piper smiled back at him. " Piper Halliwell." She said, and shook his hand. _

" _Nice to meet you." Leo said. " So are you here alone?"_

_Piper shook her head. " I'm here with a friend." She said. " She went to go dance a little bit. " _

" _Would you like to dance?" Leo asked her._

" _Sure." Piper said, and stood up. Leo stood up after her, and took her hand. " I warn you, I am a horrible dancer."_

" _I am, too." Leo admitted. " But so what?"_

_Piper smiled, as Leo led her to the dance floor. There was a slow song playing from the DJ to the front of the room. Once they were on the dance floor, Leo took Piper's hands in his, and started to sway. For some reason Piper didn't feel awkward at all. _

" _And you said you were a bad dancer." Leo said, as they danced. _

_Piper blushed. " You're not so bad yourself." She said. _

_Leo laughed. "So tell me a little about yourself." He said. _

_Piper smiled at him. " Well, I'm a head chef at Star Restaurant." She said._

_Leo nodded. " I go there a lot." He said. " Food's great."_

" _Thanks." Piper said. " Yeah, I hope to own my own restaurant some day, though. I think right now I'm in a pretty good place." _

" _Well when you open your restaurant, let me know." He said. " Because I'll be your first customer." _

_Piper smiled. _

" _Or maybe we could get together at a restaurant that you love…say, tomorrow night?" he suggested. _

" _I'd love that." Piper said._

" We went out the next day." Piper said, still thinking back. " And had a great time."

" I still remember the dress you had on for our first date." Leo said. " It was a beautiful lavender one that went to your knees."

" You still remember that?" Piper grinned.

Leo nodded. " Of course." he said. " And I remember the first song we danced to. The night we met."

" I remember that, too." Piper said. " What was it, again?"

" Always by Bon Jovi." Leo said.

" Yes, it was." Piper nodded, with a smile. " I'll always remember that."

" Speaking of remembering." Leo said. " I have an anniversary present for you."

" Leo, I didn't get you anything." Piper said, as Leo got up, and went over to the table that had a TV on it. He opened up a draw that was a part of the table, and pulled an envelope out of it.

" That doesn't matter." he said, walking back over to her. " I know you'll love this."

He handed her the envelope, and watched as she opened it with a smile. She pulled out two long strips of paper, and looked at them.

" Leo?" she said, her eyes widening. " Are these…Oh my god!"

Leo grinned. He knew she'd love them.

" Concert tickets!" she exclaimed. " To see Bon Jovi tomorrow night."

" You like them?" he asked, rhetorically.

Piper looked at him, her face brighter than ever.

" I love them." she said. " I can't believe it. You got us tickets to see Bon Jovi. I love Bon Jovi."

" I know." Leo said. " That's why I knew it was the perfect gift."

" I can't wait!" Piper said. She looked at him. " I love you."

" Love you, too." he said. " Now what do you say we go celebrate our anniversary?"

Piper laughed. " I'd say that that is what is on my mind right now." she said. She looked towards the bedroom door, and nodded. " That room looks awfully nice all empty."

Leo chuckled. " Let's go." he said, leading her towards the door.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for the long update wait. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	14. Let's not give him a heart attack

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Mommy, when can I wear my dress?" Laura asked, as Piper made breakfast.

It was December, and the morning of Phoebe and Cole's wedding. Phoebe had wanted a while to plan the wedding, so the wedding was planned to be a year after the proposal. Of course, things didn't go as planned, and it had to be pushed a couple of months. Cole's mother got really sick, so they pushed it hoping that she'd get better. Thankfully, she got better, but now was confined to a wheel chair.

" You still have a few hours until you can get into your dress." Piper said. " You don't want to get it dirty do you?"

Laura was their flower girl, and Tyler was the ring bearer. Piper was the maid of honor, which she was very happy to be.

Laura shook her head. " No I don't." she said. " It's too pretty to be dirty."

" Look who's awake." Leo said, walking into the room with Tyler. " The ring bearer."

Piper smiled. " There's my little man." she said, taking Tyler from her husband.

" And my shining flower girl." Leo grinned at Laura.

" I'm going to be a very good flower girl." Laura assured him. " Aunt Phoebe said so."

" Of course you will be." Piper nodded.

A couple of hours later, Piper went to the Manor with Laura to help Phoebe get ready with Paige and Prue. Leo was going to get changed at their house with Cole, Andy, and Tyler. Cole wasn't allowed to be at the Manor at all, because of that whole not seeing the bride before the wedding, but it wasn't like he minded.

" I can't believe this day is finally here." Phoebe said, as they did her hair. " After every obstacle, I've kept my cool without becoming Bridezilla."

Piper laughed. " Borderline." she said. " Or do I need to remind you of the day you met with the DJ?"

" I think we all want to forget that." Prue said.

" Okay so on occasion I've went a little nuts." Phoebe admitted.

" I was ready to make sure they had a spot open for you." Paige told her. " But I understand that planning a wedding is very stressful."

" I can't wait until I get married." Laura said. " I'm going to look like a princess. One of the Disney Princesses."

" Let's not think that far ahead." Piper advised. " Not for a long long time, kay? We don't want to give Daddy a heart attack"

" Kay." Laura agreed.

" I remember planning my wedding. It was hectic." Piper said, taking part of Phoebe's hair and added the last curl. " There how does that look?"

" Perfect." Phoebe said. " Now we just need to add the veil."

" Yes, the best part." Piper said. She went over to Phoebe's bed, and picked up the beautiful white veil. She put it against the back of Phoebe's head, and pinned it against her head.

" Perfect." Phoebe said, once again as she looked at her hair through a mirror. " You guys did a beautiful job."

" Can I put my dress on now?" Laura asked, excitedly.

" Yes, you can." Phoebe nodded. " And you all need to vacate the room so I can put my dress on."

" Call us if you need help." Prue told her, and the three of them left.

Piper took Laura into her old room where both of their dresses were. Laura's dress was laid out onto the bed, while Piper's was hanging up against a closet door.

After helping Laura get into her dress, and getting dressed herself, Piper did both of their hair. Laura wanted her hair down with a nice hair band around her head, so Piper got a nice pink hair band to go with her pink dress. Piper put her hair up almost like she had for her own wedding.

" The limo's here!" Phoebe called from the living room about forty five minutes later. There were two limos being rented; one for Phoebe and one for the men to be in with Cole. " Let's go!"

" All right." Piper said, coming down the stairs with Laura. " Prue's on her way down with Paige."

" Well, we've got to leave." Phoebe said.

" Calm down, woman." Prue said, coming down the stairs with Paige behind Piper. " We're all ready."

They went outside to see a black limo parked in front of the house.

" Bride gets in first." Prue said, as they walked up to the limo. " Get in Phoebes."

" Oh yes, I'm the bride." Phoebe smiled. " Never thought this day would come."

" Oh don't get all weepy on us." Paige grinned. "Get into the limo."

Phoebe opened the limo door, and got in with a huge smile on her face. Prue slid in after her, Paige next, and the Piper with Laura.

" You can go." Phoebe told the driver, once everyone was sitting down.

" Okay, Ms. Halliwell." the driver said. With that, he drove away from the Manor and to the church. When they got there, Piper, Prue, Laura, and Paige helped Phoebe sneak into the church so Cole couldn't see her, since the men had arrived before them.

" No one saw me, right?" Phoebe said, when they got into the small room she would be staying in until she walked down the aisle.

" No one saw you." Prue assured her. " Trust me."

" Okay, well can someone go out there and see if everything is okay?"

" I'll go." Piper said. " I have to check on my husband and son."

" Okay, thanks." Phoebe said.

" I'm coming, Mommy." Laura said.

Piper took her daughter's hand , and left the room with her. They found Leo standing at the back of the church with Tyler in his arms. They were both dressed in their suits.

" Well don't you two look handsome." Piper smiled, as she walked up to them, and took Tyler from Leo's arms.

" Look at you, little guy. You look so handsome." she cooed at him. She kissed him on the cheek, and he giggled.

Piper laughed, and looked at her husband. "You look good too, honey." she said.

" Yeah?" Leo grinned down at her. " You don't look so bad yourself."

" Okay, enough." Prue said, coming up to the from the room they'd just been in. "The wedding's about to start, in oh five minutes."

Piper nodded. She looked over at the front of the church to see the priest getting ready to start. Cole was standing to the side of the room with Andy.

The wedding started about five minutes later. Phoebe walked gracefully down the aisle with Victor when the march started, with her sparkly white dress catching everyone's eye. She looked happier than she had in years.

She kept walking up the aisle smiling at everyone, until she stopped right next to Cole. Victor handed the hand he was holding over to Cole, and stepped back.

Everything went as planned, and the final vows were about to be said.

" Do you Phoebe Halliwell take Cole Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." Phoebe vowed.

" And do you Cole Turner take Phoebe Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." Cole repeated.

" By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cole pulled Phoebe towards him, and they shared their first married kiss.

**A/N: please review. Thanks.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	15. Amazing

**A/N: I don't own Charmed. **

" I want you two to behave for Grandpa, okay?" Piper said to Laura and Tyler. " He's going to be here with you while Mommy and Daddy go out."

Piper and Leo were going out with Phoebe, Cole, Prue, Andy, Paige, and Paige's boyfriend Henry for New Years Eve. They were first going out to dinner to a Japanese restaurant called " Inatomes", and then they were going to Piper's restaurant to hang out and watch the ball drop, since Piper had a T.V in the back lounge room that was reserved for them.

" We'll be good, Mommy." Laura assured her. "Don't worry."

" Yeah, I'm sure they'll be okay." Victor said.

" Okay." Piper said. " See you guys next year, okay? Daddy and I will wake you two up when we get home."

" Okay." Laura nodded.

" Ready to go?" Leo said, coming into the room.

Piper nodded.

" Bye daddy." Laura hugged Leo's waist when he was next to her.

" See you later, sweetheart." Leo kissed the top of her head. " I love you. And you too, buddy." He gave Tyler a kiss on the top of his head.

" Dada." Tyler said, smiling at Leo. Leo smiled back.

After they finished saying goodbye, and got everything they would need, they left.

--

" I can't believe how much I just ate." Piper sighed, as the whole group of them walked into the lounge after eating a great meal at Inatomes. " I was so hungry, but that meal took care of it."

" That sea food platter…" Cole said, sitting down on one of the couches. " Took out a notch in my belt, that's for sure."

" So what time is it?" Piper asked the guys. She didn't have her watch on, because it didn't go with what she was wearing, and it didn't look like either of her sisters had a watch on either.

" Eleven thirty." Henry told her. "Just a half hour to the new year."

" Hey I have an idea, how about we talk about new years resolutions." Prue suggested.

" That could be some fun, right?"

" Actually I think that's a great idea." Andy said. " As a matter of fact, I'll go first. My resolution is that…I'll stop taking the covers on the bed so much, I guess."

Prue laughed. " Like that'll happen." she said. " Anyway, I resolve to…Not be so obsessive this year. If something is meant to happen, it'll happen."

" I'll try not to be late to work this year." Paige resolved, with a grin. That was one of the things she was worst at; being on time for work.

" Good resolution." Piper said. " Mr. Cowan will love that one." She was referring to Paige's boss at South Bay Social Services.

Paige chuckled.

" Yeah, and my resolution is to give even better advice this year." Phoebe said. She was an advice columnist at the Bay Mirror, and had been for about six or so months.

They went on with saying their resolutions until about thirty seconds before the ball would drop. Piper turned the T.V on to the correct station, and turned the volume up.

" Here we go." she said, raising her drink to everyone else's raised drink. "To the new year."

" To the new year." everyone echoed.

" Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The T.V erupted in cheers, and everyone took a sip of their drink before facing their husbands or boyfriend to give them a kiss.

" Happy new year, baby." Leo said, as he and Piper pulled away from each other.

" Happy new year to you, too." Piper said, and leant in for another kiss.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged between all of them. There was a bit of an after party, but at around one everyone left besides Piper and Leo.

" I don't think it's ever been this quiet here." Piper commented, as she sat down on one of the couches. " There's always been one of my sisters, one of the kids, or a delivery man here to make noise. Right now its really quiet."

Leo sat down next to her, and leaned back. " I don't think I've ever seen this place this quiet before, either." he agreed. " Its great."

Piper leaned against his chest, and closed her eyes. " And I'm still so full." she said. " I'm going to have to go running for a week every day to burn all of this off."

" I can think of a different thing besides running." Leo smirked. " This is much less painful, and a lot more fun."

" Yeah?" Piper grinned. " Why don't you show me?"

He laughed, and turned to face her so that he could kiss her. Gently at first, but after that so much more.

" Think my dad'll be upset if we're a little late?" Piper got out as Leo kiss down her neck to her collar bone.

" We're already a little late." Leo pointed out, as his hands traveled down to the bottom of Piper's shirt.

" Good point." Piper said, and took in a breath as Leo inched her shirt up.

He got her shirt over her head, and threw it to the side. Next her pants joined the shirt, and about a minute later so did his pants and shirt.

About two hours later, Piper and Leo emerged from the lounge fully dressed.

" That was…" Piper said, unable to finish her sentence.

" Amazing." Leo finished for her. " More amazing than ever."

Piper nodded in agreement. " Absolutely amazing." she said.

Leo looked at his watch. " We'd better get home." he said. " Your dad is probably worried."

" You're right." Piper said. " Let's get home, and who knows…if the kids are still asleep and go back to sleep after we say goodnight…maybe we can finish."

Leo grinned. " Who knows." he said. " Maybe we will."

Leo drove them home, and when they got in the door, Victor was asleep on the couch. Laura and Tyler were asleep of each side of him.

" Hey, Dad." Piper said, gently nudging her father.

" Hey." Victor said, waking up. " How was your night?"

" Great." Piper said. " Happy new year, by the way."

" Happy new year." Victor nodded.

" You can go home." Leo told him. " We've got it all under control."

He lifted Tyler off of the couch, and Piper lifted Laura off.

" Okay." Victor said. " They were good. Goodnight."

" Night." Piper said, as her father left.

" Lets get these two into bed." Leo said. " Then we can get into bed."

Piper smirked, and followed him upstairs to the kids' bedrooms.

" Night, mommy." Laura said, sleepily, as Piper put her onto her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

" Night sweetheart." Piper kissed her forehead. " We'll talk in the morning, kay."

" Kay." Laura closed her eyes and was asleep.

Piper met Leo in their bedroom a couple of moments later.

" He's asleep." Leo told her. " Said good night mamma and dada and was asleep again."

" Well, I guess that leaves us to our plans." Piper smirked, sitting down on their bed.

" I guess it does." Leo agreed, sliding down onto the bed horizontally.

Piper laughed, and laid down next to him.

**A/N: please review. I'll update a.s.a.p. thanks for reading.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	16. What nobody knows

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

The doorbell rung as Piper was cleaning the kitchen one January afternoon. She abandoned what she was doing to answer the door. When she answered it, it was Phoebe.

" Hey, come in." Piper said, stepping to the side. Phoebe walked into the house, and Piper closed the door.

" Piper, I really need to talk to you." she said.

Piper looked at her. She looked a little pale, and nervous.

" Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper said.

Phoebe looked at her. " I…I'm…its possible…" she managed to spit out. " That I may be pregnant."

"Did you take a home test?" Piper asked. " How do you feel?"

Phoebe looked like she had been worrying about this for a while, and Piper didn't know why she didn't just come to her sooner.

" I have a test with me." Phoebe said, holding up a brown paper bag. " And Piper, you've been through this two times before so I wanted to come to you."

" Have you talked to Cole about this?"

Phoebe shook her head. " No." she said. " I want to find out first, you know…don't get him excited if its nothing."

" Okay, well I'm here." Piper said. " Take the test."

" I have them right here." she said, showing her the bag.

" Okay." Piper said. " Now go take the test, and we'll take it from there."

Phoebe nodded, and headed for the downstairs bathroom.

About five minutes later, Phoebe emerged from the bathroom, and went over to Piper who was in the living room.

" I'm finished." she announced.

Piper looked at her, as she sat down next to her.

" It's negative." she said. " I'm not pregnant."

" Where's the test?"

" The bathroom." Phoebe told her. " I left it in there. Don't worry it's in the bag."

" Well wait until you see a doctor to tell yourself you're not." Piper said. " Remember with Laura I got a negative test two times, and I went to the doctor and he got a positive? I was pregnant then, remember?"

Phoebe nodded. " I'll make an appointment." she said. " Probably for tomorrow. Can I use your phone?"

Piper nodded, and handed her a phone from the phone cradle that was on the coffee table next to her.

Phoebe took the phone and pressed numbers into it, before putting it to her ear.

" I guess it would be okay if I were, but Cole and I _just _got married…yes, hello?"

The doctor's office had answered, obviously. " My name is Phoebe Turner. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Harris as soon as possible…possibly tomorrow the 29th?"

Piper listened as her sister talked, and frowned as she said the next day would be the 29th.

" it's the 28th today?" Piper said. Phoebe looked at her, and nodded.

" No, it can't be." Piper said, digging into her jeans pocket. She pulled out her cell phone, and went to the calendar on it. She gasped when she saw that tomorrow _was_ in fact the 29th. That meant that she was two week late on her period. She hadn't even noticed with Laura being in school everyday, her dance classes, and the restaurant, and taking care of a one and a half year old, and then everything else.

" Um, Phoebes…" she said. " How many tests did you buy?"

"Two." Phoebe told her. " In case, but I'd rather go to the doctor…Yes, okay. Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone, and put it onto the couch. " Why?"

" Well, you see…" Piper whispered. " Remember New Years Eve? Well everyone had left and Leo and I loved the fact that we were alone in a nice quiet place…and we weren't prepared…and I'm two weeks late…"

" Okay." Phoebe closed her eyes, and opened them again. " Well, you can take my second test."

Piper smiled. " Thanks, Phoebes." she said.

Phoebe went over to her pocket book, and pulled out a second pregnancy test. " Remember, I'm here." she said.

" Didn't I just say that to you?"

Phoebe laughed. " Go." she said.

Piper made her way to the bathroom Phoebe had been in, and started the test while thinking. Did she want it to be positive? Or did she want it to be negative? Tyler was a little over a year and a half old. If she was pregnant, he'd be two by the time the baby was born…if her timing was right on conception…if they had conceived.

She and Leo had agreed they wanted more kids in the future, but this soon?

Piper waited as the test went on. Finally it beeped.

Without waiting, she looked at the results. The stick read ' Pregnant'.

Piper smiled. It had to be right. She was really late, and the test turned out positive. Of course she would schedule an appointment with Doctor Harris, but she just knew they would both have the same results.

She walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room. Phoebe was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

" Hey." she said, when Piper walked into the room. She put the magazine down. " How'd it go?"

" It looks like I'm pregnant." she said. " I may be."

" Piper, that's great." Phoebe smiled.

" Yeah, I'm going to set up an appointment with Doctor Harris." Piper told her. " Just to be safe."

" You know what?" Phoebe said. " Come with me tomorrow for my appointment. We'll find out together tomorrow."

" Thanks, Phoebes." Piper said.

" No problem."

**A/N: please review. There's about three more chapters to go. I've had this written for a while, but I'm slow with typing it out. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the rest up soon. Thanks for reading. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	17. What we now know

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Hey, honey." Piper said, as Leo walked in the door, back from the restaurant.

" Hey." Leo said, giving her a kiss. " How was your day?"

" It was okay." Piper said. She was going to tell him she was…or might be pregnant in a special way, but now wasn't the time.

"Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you help me set the table."

" No problem." Leo said. Piper led him to the kitchen, and opened the cabinet that had plates, glasses, and silverware in it.

" How's the restaurant?" she asked, as they began to set the table.

" Five new shipments came today." he told her. " I took care of all of it."

" Thanks." Piper said.

" We're going to need to stock this week though before the weekend." he said.

Piper nodded.

Later that night, Piper and Leo crawled into bed for an early nights sleep. Piper was really tired, and Leo had decided to just get to sleep, too. Piper had to think of a way to tell him she might be pregnant, or a way to tell him she was if she found out she was tomorrow. Just as she got comfortable, ready to think, Tyler started to cry.

She started to get up, when Leo put an arm in front of her.

" I'll get him." he said, getting up. " Be right back."

He left the room, and Piper went back to thinking. She couldn't just tell him; that wasn't romantic like she wanted it to be, like she had told him that she was pregnant with Tyler. Maybe tomorrow she'd make the two of them dinner, and send the kids to Phoebes. She would do that, knowing the situation. Then she'd bring up the subject of having more kids, and tell him. Yeah, that'd be perfect.

" Piper?" Leo's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Yeah?" Piper said, looking up at the doorway where Leo was.

" I just checked on Tyler." he said. "And went to make sure all the lights were out. And when I went into the downstairs bathroom to turn that light out…I found this."

He held up a little white stick. Piper realized that he had a brown paper bag in his other hand.

" It was on the counter in this bag." he told her, walking over to her, and sitting down right next to her. " Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

He handed the test to her. She looked at it and frowned. It wasn't her test; it was Phoebe's test. Phoebe must have left it in the bathroom in the bag she had brought the one test in.

She shook her head, and got up. Leo watched as she made her way into their bathroom, and came out a moment later with the test Leo had found, and her toiletries bag.

" This isn't mine." she said. " It's Phoebe's."

She took the brown paper bag from Leo, and threw the test into it. He watched her, confused, as she opened her toiletries bag, and pulled out a plastic bag with another pregnancy test in it.

" This is mine." she said, handing him the clear bag.

" This is your pregnancy test." he said, taking it out of the bag, and looking at it. " A test that you took?"

" Yeah." Piper nodded.

" This says that you're pregnant." he said. " You're pregnant?"

" I'm pretty sure." she said. " I'm going to the doctor's office with Phoebe tomorrow. We're both making sure our tests were correct."

"I can't believe this." Leo said. "You're pregnant. We're having another baby…This is wonderful!"

" You think we can handle this?"

Leo smiled. " We can." he assured her. " Together."

His hugged her, and then pulled her into a passionate kiss much like the one that had led them to this conversation.

" I love you." she said, pulling away from him.

" Love you, too." he said, and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

The next day, Piper went with Phoebe to Doctor Harris' office. Leo was staying home with the kids, because he knew it was a time that Phoebe and Piper needed each other as sisters. Cole was at work, waiting to find out since Phoebe had talked to him about the possibility.

" So do you think you could be pregnant?" Piper said to Phoebe, as she drove to the doctor's office.

" I may be." Phoebe said. " I'm only a little late."

" Well, here we go." Piper said, as she pulled into the parking lot of the office. " We'll find out soon."

They got out of the car, and went into the building. After signing in, they sat down in the waiting room.

The waiting room wasn't too full, so they probably wouldn't have to wait long.

" So how did Cole take it?" Piper asked Phoebe, as they sat down next to each other.

" He took it pretty well." Phoebe said. " He said he'd be happy if I am, but if not we'll try when we're really ready. How about Leo?"

" He's really happy." Piper said. " He wants it to be positive. He seems to think we can handle this."

" Of course you can." Phoebe assured her. " And you know, I think Cole'd like to be a father soon."

" He'll be a great father." Piper said. " He's great with Laura and Tyler."

Cole was so good with them, and treated them exceptionally well.

" He is, isn't he?" Phoebe smiled.

A few minutes later, a nurse came to the waiting room door.

" Phoebe Turner." she said.

Piper and Phoebe stood up, and followed the nurse to a room.

" Doctor Harris will be with you shortly." she told them. A few minutes later, he walked into the room.

" Hello Phoebe." he said. " And Piper. Nice to see you. Which of you will I be seeing today?"

" Both of us." Phoebe told him. "We both have suspicion that we're pregnant. We've both taken tests, but we want to make sure."

" What did the tests say?" he asked.

" Well, mine was negative." Phoebe said. " But Piper's was positive."

He nodded, and wrote something down onto his clip board.

"We can run tests for both of you." he said. " Which one is going first?"

" I guess I will." Phoebe said.

Doctor Harris ran tests on both of them, and then left the room.

Piper and Phoebe sat in the room, waiting anxiously for the results, until he walked back into the room about forty five minutes later.

" Mrs. Turner." he said, looking at Phoebe first. " Unfortunatly, your tests came out negative. The blood tests still need to be sent out, so we'll call you if the results change."

" I didn't expect it to be different from what I got." Phoebe nodded. " But still, making sure is the best thing to do."

Doctor Harris nodded, and looked at Piper. " Again, the blood test needs to be sent out, but your tests done here came out positive. Congratulations."

Piper smiled, and looked at Phoebe. She had the biggest smile on her face.

" Did you hear that, Piper?" she said. " You're pregnant."

" I heard." Piper said, happily. " I can't wait to tell Leo."

" Like I said, I'll call you if your blood test shows anything different."

" When should I set an appointment for?" Piper asked him. " You know my monthly visit?"

" About a month from today." he said. " You'll get a sonogram then, and we'll check everything out, assuming our tests were correct."

" Okay." Piper said.

They went home after Piper set up an appointment for a month later.

" Hey." she said, walking into her house. " I'm home." She walked into the kitchen where Leo was.

" Hey, hon." he said. He was giving Tyler his lunch at the kitchen table.

" Momma!" Tyler cried., as she walked into the room.

" Hi, baby." she said to her son. " Where's Laura?"

" She went to Rebecca's." Leo said. Piper had set up a play date with Laura's new friend

Rebecca. " Rebecca's mom came to get her about a half hour ago. How'd your appointment go?"

" It went okay." Piper said. " Phoebe's not pregnant."

Leo nodded. " Is she upset?" he asked.

Piper shook her head. " She was okay." she said. " She and Cole are going to try when they're ready."

" What about you?" he asked. " Are you?"

Piper smiled. " I am." she said.

Leo grinned. " That's great." he said. " We're definitely having another baby."

" We are."

**A/N: please review. Thanks**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	18. Everyone Knows

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

"Hey, Phoebes." Prue said, as she walked into the kitchen of the Manor. Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast alone, because Cole had gone to work already.

Prue sat down across from Phoebe.

" So how was your day yesterday?" she asked. She'd been at work for most of the day, and hadn't gotten home until late.

" I went to the doctor's." Phoebe said, now wanting to talk to her older sister. She felt more connected to Piper than she did with Prue or Paige, so that's why she had only gone to Piper.

" Why?"

" I thought I was pregnant." Phoebe told her. " And I'm not."

" Phoebe, why didn't you tell me?" Prue said.

" Well, I went to Piper." Phoebe admitted. " I mean, she's a mother and has gone through all this stuff before."

" Are you upset?" Prue asked, sympathetically. She understood why Phoebe hadn't said anything to her. First pregnancies were tough. She'd been through this with Piper, except Piper had been pregnant, where as the outcome was that Phoebe wasn't.

" No." Phoebe shook her head. " I mean I'm not happy, but…at least I have something to look forward to."

"What's that?" Prue raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe grinned. " I'm not sure I should tell you." she said. Piper would probably want to tell her other sisters herself.

" Tell me!" Prue demanded.

" If she asks you drummed it out of me." Phoebe held up her hands in.

" Who?"

" Piper." Phoebe said. " Piper's pregnant. We found out yesterday when she went with me to my appointment because she thought she was, too, and she is."

" Oh my god, that's great!" Prue cried.

" Isn't it?" Phoebe smiled.

There was the sound of slippers trudging into the room followed by a sleepy looking Paige.

" Why are we _so _peppy _so_ early?" she said, walking over to the coffee maker and coffee cups, and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

" We're gonna be Aunties!" Prue said, happily.

Paige smiled at Phoebe. " You're pregnant?" she said. She had heard Phoebe talking to Cole about it being a possibility. She knew eavesdropping was bad, but no one told her anything anymore, and she had to find things out some way or another.

" No." Phoebe said. " Wait…did you think I was?"

" I sort of did." Paige admitted. " Sorry."

" That's okay." Phoebe waved at her. " I should've told you two I thought I was pregnant."

" Then who is?" Paige said. She looked at Prue. " You?"

Prue shook her head and laughed. " Piper." she said. " Piper's pregnant."

" Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed. " Why didn't she tell us?"

" She only found out yesterday." Phoebe explained. " And when she tells you, when she does, act surprised."

" Of course we will." Prue said.

" I can't believe it." Paige said." Piper's pregnant again. This is wonderful."

" Like I said, let her tell you." Phoebe said.

---

Piper sat down at the kitchen table after serving breakfast around the table.

" Looks good." Leo said, as he sat down.

Laura was next to him, and Piper was to his other side while Tyler was in his highchair on Piper's other side.

" Laura, Tyler." Piper said.. They both looked at her. " Daddy and I have to talk to you guys about something."

Piper figured it was a good time to talk to them since they were all together, and she planned to tell her other sisters later that day. She looked at Leo, and he nodded to say he was ready to tell them, too.

" What, mommy?" Laura said, looking from Piper to Leo, and then down to her breakfast. She took a piece of pancake, and shoved it into her mouth, before looking at them again.

" You and Tyler are going to have a new baby brother or sister." Piper told her. She looked at Tyler. " Can you say baby?"

" Baby?" Tyler repeated. He tilted his head slightly.

" Yeah." Leo said. " What do you think?"

" Maybe I'll get a sister this time." Laura said, with a smile.

" Maybe you will." Piper said. " I'm glad you're happy. What about you Ty?"

" Baby." Tyler said, happily.

" Don't worry mommy, I'm happy." Laura said. " And I'll teach Ty how to be a great big brother."

Leo smiled at her.

Later that afternoon, Piper called her sisters to invite them over. She also called Leo's parents and her father to invite them over to tell them the great news all together. She was going to order a pizza and have everyone over for dinner. The pizza was because she didn't feel like cooking, and she felt like pizza.

At five, Piper's sisters arrived together.

" Hey!" Prue said, as they walked in. " How are you?"

" Good." Piper said, closing the front door as her sisters away from it. " Leo's parents and dad will be here soon, and then I'll order the pizza."

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige looked at their sister to see that she was absolutely glowing, and smiling brighter than she had smiled in a while.

" Where's Laura and Tyler?" Paige said, trying not to spill why Piper had specifically invited them over.

" They're in the playroom." Piper said. " Why don't you come sit?"

" Sure." Prue said.

Piper led them to the kitchen, and they sat down at the kitchen table.

" I wanted to talk to you guys about something, actually." she said, as she looked at all three of them. " Prue and Paige, actually. You see, Phoebe was with me when I found out, so she knows."

"Knows what?" Prue said, trying so hard not to say anything.

" I'm pregnant." Piper announced, happily.

" That's wonderful." Paige and Prue said, in unison. They didn't think they sounded as peppy as they should, or as they did the other times they found out about something like this, so they put on smiles.

Piper looked at her sisters. They didn't seem so surprised at the news, and their tone seemed as if they knew before she told them.

" You guys knew, didn't you?" Piper said. " Phoebe!"

" What?" Phoebe said, loudly. " I didn't…"

Piper glared at her.

" Okay we knew." Prue said. " But its not Phoebe's fault. We squeezed the info out of her."

Piper grinned. " I'm not mad." she said. " I'm just happy you guys know, and that I'm having a baby."

" You're going to tell Leo's parents and dad tonight, too?" Phoebe asked.

" Yeah." Piper nodded. " They think they're just coming over for dinner and for a get together."

" Clever." Paige said.

" Thanks." Piper smirked.

" Did you tell the kids yet?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded. " They're excited." she said.

" That's good to hear." Prue said.

The doorbell rung, and Piper left the room to answer it.

When she opened the door, Leo's parents and her father were standing behind it.

" Hello there." Grace smiled as they walked into the house.

" Hey." Piper said. Everyone walked away from the door, and Piper closed it. " So everyone up for pizza?"

" That sounds good." Christopher said.

" Good." Piper said. " I'll go order."

They nodded, and Piper went to the kitchen to order the pizza. After that, Piper sat everyone down in the living room, so she and Leo could tell them the news.

" So we have great news." Piper began. " A surprise."

" Well, what is it?" Victor said, from his seat on the couch.

" Well, I saw my doctor yesterday, and he told me some great news." Piper said. " I'm pregnant."

" Piper, that's great." Grace said. " How far along are you?"

Piper looked at Leo, and smiled. " About almost a month." she said.

" So you'll be due in about October." Victor said.

Piper nodded.

" Well that's great." Christopher said. " And I'm glad we're here in San Francisco now to help out when needed."

" I am, too." Leo agreed.

**A/N: please review. There's going to be about one or two more chapters for this. I haven't decided yet how exactly I want to end this. Thanks for reading this chapter. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	19. Finally

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Phoebes can you grab my hot water bottle from the kitchen counter?" Piper asked Phoebe, as they sat in the living room of Piper and Leo's place.

Phoebe nodded, got up, and made her way to the kitchen. A few moments later, she came back with Piper's hot water bottle, and handed it to her.

" Thanks." Piper said, and put the water bottle to her stomach. " And thank you for coming over to help me today."

Phoebe waved a hand at her. " Oh its no problem." she said. " Besides, its good to get out of the house today. Cole's home, and I don't want to be around."

" Honey, did you two have a fight?" Piper asked, sitting up a little, as her sister sat down next to her.

Phoebe nodded. " It's just we have so much stress going on in our life right now." she said.

" And ever since we've been trying to have a baby, and it hasn't happened, we tend to argue a lot."

" Well, honey, its not like that's not normal." Piper said. " How long has it been that you and Cole have been trying?"

" Ever since you found out you were pregnant." Phoebe said. She and Cole had talked, and they decided that maybe they _were_ ready to be parents. " So about five months."

" Well, that doesn't mean its never going to happen." Piper assured her. " Sometimes it takes a while. For some women it takes up to a year."

" I don't want it to take up to a year." Phoebe shook hear head. " I look at Laura, and Tyler, and you so happy and glowing, that I want what you have even more. I want to have that belly."

She put a hand on Piper's bulging stomach, and sighed.

" Listen, when it's meant to happen, it'll happen." Piper said. " And I know you're meant to have kids. Trust me."

" Yeah, but when."

Her cell phone rung, so she pulled it out of her sweatshirt pocket, and looked at the screen.

" Restricted number." she said. " Its probably Cole at his office. Probably got called into work, and wants to tell me he won't be home for dinner. Or for anything else tonight."

She pressed a button on her phone, and put it to her ear. " Hello?" she said, and then nodded. " Yes this is she."

Piper watched as Phoebe listened to the person on the phone. Her expression didn't change, so Piper wondered who it could be.

" Thank you." Phoebe said into the phone, and hung up. Her expression still didn't change as she replaced the phone into her pocket.

" Who was it?" Piper asked her.

" That wasn't Cole." she said. " But I should probably call him, because that was Doctor Harris. He got the results from a test last week, and well, I'm pregnant. Six weeks. He said it was possible that tests would read negative early."

" Phoebe, that's great! " Piper cried. " See I told you it'd happen."

Phoebe finally smiled. " I'm going to call Cole right now." she said. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket, and Piper could now see that her hands were shaking by how hard it was for her to dial her phone.

" I just can't believe this." she said, as she waited for Cole to pick up. " Here I am going on about how much I want all this, and how its never going to happen, and my doctor calls."

She waited as the phone rang, until her husband picked up.

" Hello?"

" Hey, where are you?" she asked him.

" Home." he said. " Hey listen, I'm sorry about the argument this morning. I was out of line…"

" Cole, it's okay." she said. They'd argued about maybe looking for other options on getting pregnant, but he disagreed and held to the thought that it'll happen on its own time. " As for our argument, we won't need any other options, because I just got off the phone with my doctor. I'm six weeks pregnant!"

There was a silence on the other end.

" Cole?"

" Y-Yeah." he stuttered. " I'm here. Did you just say what I think you just said?"

" Yeah." Phoebe smiled. " I really am. It took a while, but we did it. We really did."

" Where are you?" he said. " Piper's? I'm coming over there right now."

" No, stay home." Phoebe said. " I'll come home."

" Hurry home." Cole said.

Phoebe chuckled, and hung up her phone.

" My god, can you believe it?" Phoebe grinned at Piper, as she put the phone into her pocket once more. " Or babies are going to be about four months apart. We can go to prenatal yoga together and everything."

" You can come with me next week." Piper said. " Now get home to your husband."

" Yeah, we have some celebrating to do." Phoebe smiled.

Piper covered her ears. " Ugh, as if I need another reason to be nauseous." she grimaced.

" Now get home safe."

Phoebe chuckled. " Bye." she said.

" Bye."

Phoebe made her way to the front door, and left. Piper watched through the bay windows as her sister's car pulled away.

" Momma!" Piper heard through the baby monitor on the side table next to the couch.

" Dada!"

" And Momma's off." Piper said, putting her hot water bottle on the coffee table in front of her, and attempting to stand up. She held onto the side of the couch closest to her, and let that help her stand up.

" I'll get him." Leo said, coming into the room, from the kitchen where he had been doing shipment orders. " Wait wasn't Phoebe just here a second ago?"

" She had to go home." Piper explained. " Good news to tell Cole."

" Good news…" Leo said. " Is she pregnant?"

Piper nodded. " She just got the call." she told him. " And she called Cole, and now she's on her way home."

" Momma!" Tyler's voice demanded.

" Since I'm up, we'll go check on him together." Piper said. " Laura's probably up from her nap, and she'll want lunch."

" Okay." Leo said.

They headed up stairs together, and to the kids' rooms.

**A/N: please review. Thanks for reading this chapter. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	20. Miracles the real ending

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**I was just looking at the end of this story, and realized that somehow, I posted the same chapter twice without noticing it. So here's the ending I really intended to post a while ago. Sorry I didnt notice sooner. **

" This was a good idea." Prue said, as she set a picnic basket down on one of the park tables.

" Yeah, well I figured it'd be good to have everyone together for a nice day in the park." Piper shrugged. " And I bought a cake so we can sing happy birthday to Tyler."

" What kind of cake?" Phoebe asked.

" Carvel." Piper told her.

Phoebe grinned. Carvel was her favorite kind of cake, especially ice cream cake. During her pregnancy she'd had ice cream from carvel just about every week, sometimes even twice a week.

" Where's Cole?" Paige said, looking around.

" He's on his way with Olivia." Phoebe said. " I had to go shopping before this for a present for Tyler, so he just stayed home with the baby until he needed to leave to come here."

" And how's my little niece today?" Piper smiled. She loved being an aunt, almost as much as she loved being a mother.

" Good." Phoebe said. " She's probably asleep right now because of all that adorable crying she did last night."

Piper laughed. " I understand." she said. " Emma doesn't even fully sleep through the night yet."

" Sometimes she wakes up three times in a night." Phoebe said. " But then other times she'll be up every fifteen minutes."

" All I can say is, it'll get better." Piper said, sympathetically.

" Hey, I got the water bottles." Leo said, walking up to her with a case of water bottles in his arms. Tyler was behind him, drinking a juice box, happily.

" Thanks." Piper said, as he placed them down onto the picnic table. " Listen, I'm going to check on the baby, and if she needs to be changed, can you watch Tyler and Laura for me?"

" Sure." Leo said.

Piper went over to the stroller that was next to the picnic table, and looked at Emma inside.

" Do you need to be changed, baby?" she cooed, lifting the baby out of the stroller. Emma just looked at her. Piper took a whiff of the air, and grimaced. " Yeah, you do. Why didn't you tell mommy?"

" I'll be right back." she told her sisters and husband.

They nodded.

As she walked to the rest room that was to the far left of the site, Piper thought about the last few months. Giving birth to Emma, being there as her first niece was born, and everything in between. She had three wonderful children that she hadn't planned, but wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. Then there was her wonderful husband that had helped her create this world she lived in now, that had helped her out of the wreck she had been in. In the matter of three years, she'd become a mother, an aunt, a proud wife, and a woman who experienced many miracles.

**The End**

**A/N: Please review, to tell me what you thought of the ending. Thanks for all the great reviews in the past, and everyone who has stuck with me for the last two years through Daddy's Little Girl and Miracles. Thanks for reading. And sorry for the mix up.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


End file.
